


Fandom Stories and Imagines

by Destiel_moose14



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mates, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Winchester Brothers - Freeform, Wolf Pack, banshee - Freeform, bonded, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_moose14/pseuds/Destiel_moose14
Summary: Running. That's all you did. That's all you knew. You would run till your feet started to bleed. One night you were running from a pack that wanted you for your "abilities" when a local pack came to your rescue. This pack was different from any other pack you've come across. The longer you stayed with them, the more you discovered about yourself. So what happens when you start to fall for one of them. What happens when you discover something new about yourself that it changes your life forever.





	1. Teen Wolf: The First Born Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this world is part of a fandom or they love something so much it becomes part of their life. I love television shows, I have over two dozen that come to my mind, and sometimes I think about the show so much I think of storylines or plot ideas or AU's.  
> So what I'm trying to get at is this is a collection of imagines from different TV shows put together in one. I'll have Teen Wolf, Supernatural, shameless, the vampire diaries and etc  
> Most of the stories are reader involved.  
> I hope you enjoy and if I write a story that someone already has written please tell me and I'll give them credit. I'm not the only person in each fandom so if I stole a story please tell me.
> 
> *TIPS OR FIXES OR HELP WOULD BE REALLY APPRECIATED* 
> 
> Yea this is my first story released to the world. Hopefully you like it.  
> -  
> In this story werewolves cannot be born like some in teen wolf. They also can't turn into full wolves like Derek's mom could. Lastly in this Stiles and Lydia are siblings. Sorry for their shippers like me.

Run.

  
That's all that was playing through your mind as you were running through the woods trying to get away from them. You could hear the pulse of your heart beating rapidly against your chest and the pounding of your paws against the hard forest floor. You could also hear them quickly approaching. You knew they were gaining on you but you wouldn't stop. You couldn't stop.

  
You were on the run ever since you were young. You were different from other werewolves and people hunted you because of that. All werewolves were either bit from other werewolf alphas, turned by witches, or if they ate the root of wolfs bane. The original werewolf, or lycanthrope, was believed to be turned by the god, Zeus, in ancient times so to turn others you had to bite them and because werewolves are part human they cannot produce werewolf offspring, well...except for you.

  
You were from a small pack in northern Maine. On the first full moon after your twelfth birthday, you went out hunting and returned to see your whole pack slaughtered. Apparently word got out about the first born werewolf and packs from all over the country were on the hunt for you and your abilities. From that day on you were on the run and as you got older, your abilities started to show. You had powers that no other werewolf had. Werewolves were fast, strong, and had incredible hearing and sight. The alphas could turn the most animalistic but not be a full wolf and betas only changed parts of their features. You being born a werewolf had the same abilities as betas but you could almost get as strong as an alpha. Sometimes you were able to hear other wolves thoughts, you could see things that hadn't happened yet, and when you turned, you turned into a full wolf. The best part about being a born werewolf, you had more control over your anger like no one else. Other wolves hunted you down because it was believed that if an alpha killed a born werewolf anyone in their pack would get your abilities, which made them virtually indestructible. You learned all of this from the druid that you were living with before a pack found you. The druid also told you to find the one they called the true alpha and that he would help protect you.

  
When you thought life was hard enough from the endless packs chasing after you, the hunters and wolves decided to team up to hunt you down. The hunters believed that you were a bigger threat than any other wolf alive but they didn't know about what happened if an alpha killed you. You tried to tell them that you have never killed anyone but they still believed that you would kill anyone that crossed paths with you. Luckily this time only a curious pack was after you. As you pumped your legs harder trying to pick up momentum, you didn't notice when the ground came out from underneath your feet and you tumbled down the long hill. You reached out your paws to try and catch something but it was no use. You continued rolling when you suddenly hit hard ground and the air escaped out of your lungs, leaving you breathless. The more you struggled to get up, the longer it took for oxygen to get back into your body. When you were finally able to get up, you were completely surrounded by werewolves. You looked through the trees all around you, but only saw eyes staring back at you. You knew you were facing the betas and so you growled trying to show dominance but it was no use. You stood there for minutes examining each other when the Alpha walked out from behind the trees and made his way over to you. You tried to stand your ground and so you flashed your teeth for all to see but the alpha had a stronger growl. As he came closer, you started to nip at him to try and push him back but instead he pushed further. Before you could stop him, you saw the alpha grab hold of your neck, lifting you up in the air, and tossing you. As you hit the side of a tree, you could feel your ribs crack and you cried out at the pain. You tried getting back up but the alpha was at your feet. He grabbed hold of your neck again and hoisted you up into the air, digging his nails into the flesh of your neck. He never said a word as he started to squeeze the life out of you but right before you started to pass out, you saw an arrow fly past your face and then a bright light. You felt the alpha's hand release your limp body and slowly you started to gain some of your consciousness back. You laid there quietly on the ground and you saw more arrows fly past your head, giving off that same bright light that stung your eyes. You also saw four new male werewolves fighting the alpha and his pack. You heard growls and more arrows. As you were watching this all unfold, you didn't realize that you shifted back into your human form. From what you saw, the rescuers were winning against your attackers but they never killed anyone from the attacking pack. When you saw the alpha start to charge at the boy with the two stripes on his arm, you felt two arms reach under your naked body and start to hoist you up. You didn't know if it was an attacker or a rescuer but you didn't have any energy to fight back. You looked up to see two light brown eyes staring down at you and as he started to speak, you finally succumbed to the pain and everything went black.

  
You woke up two days later with your ribs and neck almost healed. As you opened your eyes you saw a big glass window beside the bed you were on and a spiral staircase in front of you. As you started to move, you noticed that you had on a white tank top and some men pajama pants on. Slowly you started to rise to get a better view of your surroundings and saw the room to be rather bare. You saw a blueish gray couch and a table. As you started to get out of the bed, you saw five men walk down the spiral staircase, talking in hushed voices. A redheaded girl and a brown haired girl followed close behind. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, the men quieted down as they saw that you were awake. They all stared at you trying to figure out what you were but neither you nor them said a word for quite some time. After awhile you finally spoke up.

  
"What do you want with me?" you asked.

  
The group in front of you glanced at each other trying to urge someone to talk. When you thought that they weren't going to answer, the boy with the two stripes on his arm spoke.

  
"We aren't going to hurt you we just want to ask you some questions." he said.

  
The man in the black leather jacket spoke next.

  
"Why was that pack after you and how can you turn into a full wolf?"

  
"Would you like the whole story or details?" you asked the group

  
"Whole story would be nice." said the man with blue eyes. He looked the oldest out of the group.

  
"Ok." You replied

  
As the group started to come closer, you began to tell them your story.

  
"I am the daughter of the alpha mates, Johnathon and Rebecca Metala."

  
The man in the black leather jacket spoke once more. "They're part of the pack that was slaughtered five years ago in Maine."

  
"Yes. My pack was killed because some people were looking for the one they called The First Born. Everyone knows that to become a werewolf you have to be turned. You could not be born a werewolf either. In ancient books it was said that the first born werewolf would possess a power so strong that in the wrong hands, it would bring in the dawn of darkness. The book also said that if an alpha killed the first born, anyone in their pack would harness those powers and be basically indestructible. I was out hunting for my group and when I returned to see my whole pack dead, I ran. I ran all over the country and I stayed with some druids over in Nebraska. I was with them for nearly a year before another pack came after me. This time was different though, this pack teamed up with some local hunters and they attacked us. The druids helped me escape and I ran through the woods. For the next four years I ran through woods, desserts, and mountains. I was staying in a cabin in Oregon when the pack you fought last night came after me. I ran south and ended up stuck in the middle of them and next I knew you guys were saving me.

  
The redheaded girl spoke next. "But why would they chase after you unless..."

  
"Unless you were The First Born." said the boy with the two stripes on his arm.

  
"They call me lux in morte primogeniti, or death by first born light." you said.

  
The older looking man spoke next. "What kind of powers would the alpha's possess?"

  
"I have the same abilities as a beta but they are nearly doubled. On full moons I can get as strong as an alpha but unlike others, I can control my anger better. When I was staying with the druids, they helped me unlock more of my abilities. I can sometimes see things that haven't happened yet when I sleep, sometimes hear other werewolves thoughts, and as you saw, turn into a full wolf."

  
As everyone started to process what you told them, the boy with the shaven head and light brown eyes leaned forward on the couch.

  
"What's your name?" the boy asked.

  
"My name?" You asked back

  
"Yes, your name." he said

  
"Its (y/n). (y/n) Metala."

  
"That's beautiful." he told you.

  
You blushed at the boy with the light brown eyes and the man in the black leather jacket cleared his throat. The boy leaned back in the couch scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. His face was bright red and everyone chuckled. The boy with the two stripes on his arm spoke next.

"Well (y/n) I'm Scott." he said.

  
He pointed to the man in the black leather jacket. "That's Derek."

  
He then pointed to the older man. "That's Peter."

  
He pointed to the blonde haired boy. "Isaac."

  
Next he pointed to the two girls. "That's Lydia and Allison."

  
Lastly he pointed to the brown eyed boy but before he could say his name, the boy introduced himself.

  
"I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinski." he said.

  
"It's, uh, nice to meet you all."

  
The room fell silent once more and you shivered when you saw the Stiles boy staring at you.

  
"So now that you guys know my story what do you have planned for me. I've been through this before and it doesn't look like I have many options."

  
"We don't want to hurt you. We want to help." Scott said.

  
"Right... but even if that was true, then where's your alpha?" you asked.

  
"We aren't like your usual pack." Derek said

  
"Ok?" you said questioningly.

  
"You see Peter was an alpha once and he bit me. Derek here was bit by his mother and he was a beta. He later killed Peter and then became an Alpha. Derek then bit Isaac over there. Before Peter died, he bit Lydia but she became a banshee. We are looking more into that. Lydia also was the one that brought Peter back to life. Allison and her family are hunters but they are the good kind trust me. Stiles over here is the brains of the operation." he told you.

  
"So if you guys don't want to hurt me, I have one last question." you said.

  
"Sure go ahead." Scott replied

  
"Do you guys have a shower?" you asked them.

  
Without hesitation Stiles stood up and led you to the restroom. You thanked him as you closed the door behind you. When you undressed, you looked into the mirror above the sink and looked at your scars. You may have had similar abilities as a beta but when you were scratched by an Alpha it took longer to heal and you scarred unlike regular betas. You looked at the five new puncture marks on your throat. You looked down and started to trace the three claw marks on your right shoulder, the two marks on your left collar bone, and the four claw marks running across your stomach. Being on the run all the time meant that taking a shower every day didn't happen and being chased down by countless packs meant that you had to stitch yourself up sometimes. You never really got to see the marks that the other wolves left but now standing in front of the mirror you saw all of the damage that they really did. You turned around in the mirror to see the six marks running down your back from when an alpha dug both of his paws into your upper back and clawed his way down. You remembered each scar and how they happened. After a couple of minutes, you finally came back into reality when Stiles knocked on the bathroom door.

  
"(y/n) are you ok?" He asked through the door.

  
"Yea Stiles I'm ok."

  
"Do you need anything. A towel, something to drink or some clothes?"

  
"I could use some clothes."

  
"Ok I'll go get you some."

  
"Hey Stiles?"

  
"Yea?"

  
"Thank you for helping me back there in the woods."

  
"It's no problem (y/n) I'm here to help."

  
You turned on the shower and waited to get in until you heard Stiles finally walk away. Something about that boy made your heart race and you wanted to know more about him. You got into the shower and stayed in there until the water was no longer hot. When you moved the curtain, you saw a fresh pair of clothes neatly folded on the seat cover of the toilet. You quickly got dressed and headed to find the kitchen to make some food. It took you some time to find it but when you did, you were happy to find the room empty. You were grateful that you were rescued by this pack but you just wanted some time to yourself again. You looked around to try and find something to eat but found it to be quite empty. Luckily you found some supplies to make a ham and cheese sandwich. You took your sandwiches and decided to explore the loft. You saw Allison and Lydia standing in the hallway so you made some small talk as you past them. You went up the spiral staircase to find all of the men talking around a table in hushed voices. You went back down so you didn't disturb them. When you started to walk past the steel door, you heard something. Before you realized what was going on you started to shift. You felt the bones in every part of your body break, shirt and turn. You felt the pull of your face elongating to form a muzzle. You heard the ripping of your clothes adjusting to your new found shape. In a matter of seconds you went from human to wolf and you waited for this new intruder. You shook your new body and felt the remaining torn clothes fall off the back of your black fur. This thing had a different smell from anyone here but something about it reminded you of someone but you couldn't think of who it was. As you crouched down to greet this new presence, you heard footsteps coming down the staircase and the girls footsteps running down the halls. You heard them all gasp when they saw your full shape but you paid no attention to them. As the footsteps got closer, you started to growl waiting to attack. When the door started to open you began to flash your teeth and as it opened farther, you growled louder showing your presence. When the door fully opened, you were ready to pounce but froze dead in your tracks when you saw the man standing there on the other side of the doorway. As the tears started to form in your eyes, you started to change back into your human form. You couldn't move your eyes off of this man and you were almost fully changed back when you felt two arms reach around you placing a blanket over your naked body. You reached around grabbing the corners of the blanket pulling it tightly around yourself to try and cover up. Slowly you started to stand up, never taking your eyes off the man you thought was long dead. He started to make his way down the stairs looking at you like you were a ghost. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and for what seemed like hours the two of you were looking at each other. 

  
"Deaton?" you whispered as a tear slowly rolled down your cheek.

  
"(y/n) is-is it really you?" he asked

  
"Ho-How are you here I thought you were dead!"

  
"So wait you two know each other?" Scott asked

  
"Yea" you whispered

  
Slowly Deaton made his way over to you and wrapped his arms around you, giving you the embrace that you've longed for. Soon you were too overcome by shock that your knees gave in. As you fell to the ground Deaton, never letting you go, fell down with you. You couldn't handle the strong emotions that were flooding your body and you let yourself go, crying hard into Deaton's shoulder. While all of this was happening, the rest of the group went into different rooms giving you two some space. Stiles stayed close in case anything happened. After awhile you two finally stood up and walked over to the couch. You began to tell him about everything that happened after the attack and he never said a word but processed every thing you said. When you were finally done speaking, Deaton started to tell you his story.

  
"After the attack, my sister and I searched everywhere for you. We originally went to Nebraska because of the news of you being the first born so when the pack attacked we came back here to help with the Hale family. Now I'm a veterinarian and I also help out with Scott and his group. (y/n) you have no idea how worried I was after what happened but I thought you died not long after the attack."

  
The two of you talked for about another hour, catching up on each others lives. You finally remembered that you were still currently naked underneath your blanket so you got up to find some new clothes. When you walked out of the room, you ran into Stiles waiting for you with some new ones.

  
"Thank you Stiles I'm sorry for ripping up the last pair."

  
"You don't have to apologize to me but if you want to apologize you may want to go to Allison."

  
"Remind me to do that."

  
As you started to walk away, Stiles grabbed your arm.

  
"(y/n) just so you know if you need anything, anything at all, you can always come to me."

  
"Thank you Stiles I really appreciate all you've been doing for me."

  
Stiles let go of your arm but you both just lingered there not wanting to move. Every time he was near you, you felt safe. When he grabbed your arm, your body felt electric. After what seemed like an eternity, you thanked Stiles again and wandered over to the restroom to change. You came back after a couple of minutes to find everyone surrounding Deaton. When they saw you walk in, they all quieted down. You glanced over to the front of the stairs to see the ripped clothes still on the floor. You went over to pick them up and apologized to Allison as you threw them away. You walked over to the group and sat on the couch.

  
"(y/n) how does it feel to turn like that?" Derek asked.

  
"It hurts if I dont turn after awhile or after I get injured by an alpha. It hurts the most when I turn out of pure anger."

  
"How do you know Deaton?" Scott asked

  
"After my pack was slaughtered, I ran and ended up in Nebraska. I met up with some druids and stayed with them. After awhile, Deaton and his sister showed up. He was the one that helped me control my anger, control my turning, and was there for me for basically everything. After the pack attacked we were separated. I ran and Deaton and his sister came back here. Without Deaton I would have been completely different."

  
"How long have you been able to turn into that?" asked Isaac

  
"Well normal kids that are turned can begin to shift at age twelve. Since I was born a werewolf I was able to turn a little earlier but I turned like you guys did. When it was my twelfth birthday I was able to fully turn into a wolf. No one besides my parents knew about who I was and on full moons, my parents took me away from the pack to let me shift. Unfortunately though at the time it was harder for me to control my anger and I would shift over everything. Deaton helped with that but after today it looks like I need so more help."

  
"Those scars on your body why haven't they healed?" Stiles asked

  
"Well just like you guys, it takes longer for wounds from an alpha to heal and eventually the scars fade away but with me the scars never do."

  
"How did you get them?" asked Stiles

  
"Dude!" Scott smacked Stiles on the arm

  
"Oh no its fine. The ones on my right shoulder were from the pack that killed my group. The ones on my left collarbone were from a small pack in Ohio. The marks across my stomach were from the pack in Oregon. They were also the ones that gave me the marks on my neck. The two claws down my back were from the big pack that attacked Deaton and I."

  
"How did you know Deaton was coming? I didn't hear him at all." Derek asked you

  
"Like I said before I have the same basic powers as you but mine are almost as strong as an alphas."

  
"Yea but I'm an alpha and I didn't hear or smell him coming."

  
"I don't know really I'm so used to being on the run that I guess my wolf just kicked in right as I heard him."

  
"You said earlier that when you were attacked in Nebraska, some hunters teamed up with the pack that attacked you. Do you know who the hunters were?" Allison finally spoke

  
You nervously looked at Deaton contemplating whether or not to answer that. When he shook his head giving you the all clear, you told them.

  
"I originally didn't know who they were but the man that was leading the show was different than any hunter I ever saw. After hearing word from other hunters I found out the man was Gerard Argent. Of all the hunters I've come across he's the only one I've seen carrying an actual sword with him."

  
Quickly Allison pulled out her phone and showed you a picture of a man. You guessed it to be her father.

  
"Was this man with Gerard?" Allison asked

  
"No he wasn't but there was a woman with him. Gerard looked like hunting me was his duty but she looked like she was doing it all for the thrill."

  
"That woman was my aunt Kate and Gerard is my grandfather." Allison told you

  
"I knew you were an Argent, Allison. So I figured Gerard was related to you but I had no idea about the woman."

  
"How did you know?" Allison asked

You pointed to the pendant hanging around her neck.

  
"You're necklace is pretty famous where I used to live. Our families used to hunt together hundreds of years ago but that changed when my ancestor was bitten and formed his pack. After that our families didn't get along very well."

  
"Why don't we leave (y/n) alone so she could sleep after a day like this." Peter told the group.

  
The group soon dispersed leaving you and Deaton to yourselves.

  
"Hey Deaton?" You finally asked

  
"Yea?"

  
"Is your sister in town?"

  
"Yea I've been waiting till you were finally free before mentioning anything."

  
Not even minutes later, you and Deaton headed over to his clinic. You pulled in to see Deaton's sister waiting for you outside. When you got out of the vehicle, you ran over and hugged her so what seemed like hours. While in Nebraska, you two became very close and soon became the best of friends and when the pack attacked you guys, it nearly killed you not knowing if she made it out of the attack alive. Seeing her today was a big relief and the three of you talked for hours and when the sun started to set, Deaton gave you a ride back to the loft. When you opened the steel doors you noticed that everyone was gone but you heard someone still inside. You walked around the loft a bit before heading to the kitchen to make some food, but when you walked in you saw Stiles Bustling around the kitchen making some food.

  
"Hey Stiles what are you doing here? I thought you went home." You asked

  
"Peter and Derek went out. Scott, Lydia, and Allison went home. I'm here because I figured you could use the company."

  
"What a gentleman."

  
Stiles smiled at your remark.

  
"I'm making some Mac and Cheese if you want some."

  
"What's Mac and Cheese?"

  
You looked up at Stiles to see the disbelief all over his face.

  
"You have got to be kidding me ho-how do you not know what Mac and Cheese is. Are you some kind of alien."

  
"Haha no. With being on the run, I never got a chance to have some."

  
"Well you are in for a treat then."

  
As Stiles went back to cooking, you went over and sat on the bar stool closest to the stove. The two of you talked and you would laugh when Stiles would make a corny joke. After a couple of minutes, the food was ready and you got bowls and silverware to set the table. Stiles loaded up your bowl nearly to the brim before filling his bowl with the same amount. You sat down and played with your food before finally taking your first bite. Stiles laughed when you moaned at the new found taste. You never noticed that while you were practically inhaling your food, Stiles was watching you. He only got a couple of bites down before you finished your bowl. When you looked up from your food, you finally noticed him staring.

  
"What? Oh god is there something in my teeth?"

  
"No. No. There is nothing wrong."

  
"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

  
"Oh nothing I'm just thinking."

  
"Yea what about?"

  
"About how beautiful you look when you're happy."

  
You immediately started to blush at Stiles' words. When he saw you blush, he continued eating his meal.

  
"Hey Stiles?" you asked after awhile

  
"Yea?"

  
"How long are you gonna stay here?"

  
"Why you wanting me gone so soon?" he asked jokingly 

  
"No I was wondering if you knew some good movies. I mean if you're not busy I was wondering if you wanted to join."

  
"Oh yea I would like that. Derek doesn't have a TV so we could use my laptop. I have hundreds of movies that come to mind that we could watch."

  
"Cool"

  
The two of you finished up your dinner and cleaned up your mess. The two of you chatted as you washed the dishes and you found out more about him. He didn't ask much about you since you basically told him your whole life story. It was a nice break being able to open up to someone again. Soon the two of you went out to the living room and started up some movies. You both sat on the opposite sides of the couch, not trying to over step your bounds, but by the end of the fourth movie, you were fast asleep with your head on his lap. When he noticed that you were asleep, Stiles carried you to the bed on the opposite side of the room and tucked you in. He took over the couch and never left the loft. It was nearly four hours later when he woke up from a deathly scream coming from your side of the room. As he stumbled off the couch, you began to shift in your sleep. He quickly ran over to your side and began shaking you vigorously to try and wake you up. As you continued to shift, your screams began to intensify. You were having nightmares of that night in Nebraska and how you saw some of your friends burning alive. You told Scott's group that you were attacked but you never told them of how they attacked. Some of the druids were clawed to death while some were burnt alive by the hunters. Soon you began to claw at the air in your half shifted form to try to pry off your non-existent attacker and in the process, you clawed Stiles's face leaving three marks across his cheek. He continued to shake and call out your name but all of his tries were failing. When you were completely shifted, Stiles climbed up onto the bed and pulled you towards him holding you down as much as he could. You continued to kick and scratch but started to settle down when you heard a voice calling your name. You settled down after a couple of minutes but stayed in your shifted state. Stiles still held you tightly until your rapid breathing calmed down. When you started to shift back into your human form, Stiles let go of you and quickly climbed out of bed to cover you up before you were completely back in your original form. He looked down at your sweaty, worried face and moved his hand to move a strand of hair behind your ear. As soon as his fingers touched your forehead, your body ignited in a fire that you've never felt before. Stiles watched when you woke up from your nightmare gasping for air and he marveled when you opened your eyes and exposed your bright purple iris's shining in the dark of night. You scanned through the room to try and catch a glimpse of your surroundings. You soon laid your eyes on Stiles and completely calmed down as you felt him rubbing his hand along your head, smoothing your hair down. Neither of you said a word but just looked at each other. After a couple of minutes, you slowly started to drift back to sleep, but Stiles never left your side until he thought you were fully asleep. He reluctantly removed his hand and started his way back over to the couch.

  
"Hey Stiles?"

  
"Oh hey (y/n) I thought you were asleep."

  
"I, uh, I'm sorry for what happened I usually don't do that."

  
"Hey I told you that I would be here for you and I plan on keeping that promise."

  
The room fell quiet once more and after awhile you finally spoke.

  
"Hey Stiles?"

  
"Yea?"

  
"Can you.. Can you lay beside me. I mean if its ok with you I just don't want to be alone right now."

  
You felt your heart shatter as you didn't hear anything from where he was standing. You dug your face into the pillow hiding the tears that began to fall but soon you felt Stiles's arm reach around you and pull you closer to him. The heat you felt earlier returned but this time it was waves of this calming sensation that settled you to sleep and for the rest of the night, you slept peacefully in his arms. You woke up a couple of hours later and rolled over to see Stiles no longer in bed. As you started to get up, you realized that you were still naked from last nights shift. You wrapped the sheets around your body and followed the scent of bacon all the way to the kitchen. You found Stiles scrambling through the kitchen making some breakfast. You chuckled when he burnt himself on the bacon grease and started to swear.

  
"Morning sunshine." He said when he saw you walk in.

  
"Morning. What time is it?" you asked.

  
"7:30 in the morning. How'd you sleep?"

  
"Peacefully for once."

  
"That's good."

  
"Hey Stiles is there anymore clothes I could borrow?"

  
"Yea Allison left a pair of clothes after you left with Deaton last night. They are on the counter over there." He said as he pointed towards the table in the corner.  
You took the clothing and headed to the restroom to change. You came back to see the bacon and eggs ready on the table. You sat down and picked out a couple of slices of bacon. Stiles soon came over with two glasses of orange juice. You looked up at his face and saw the three scratch marks across his cheek.

  
"Di-Did I do that to you?" You asked worryingly 

  
"Yea but you didn't know what you were doing last night, and besides it'll heal."

  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Does it hurt?"

  
"It's a little sore but I'll be ok."

  
As soon as he said that, something inside of you made you move. You brought your hand across the table and you placed your palm on his cheek. You watched as his wound started to heal and disappear without leaving a scar.

  
"How did you do that? Werewolves can't heal people." he asked 

  
"I don't know."

  
"Wait is this some new ability!?" he asked enthusiastically

  
"I have no idea but I wouldn't complain if it was."

  
"Me neither."

  
While you were talking, you never realized that your hand was still on his face. When you finally remembered, you blushed wildly and awkwardly brought your hand back down to your side. The two of you sat and ate in silence for a couple of minutes and when you started to clean up, the rest of the group walked into the kitchen. You were relieved when Stiles didn't tell them about what happened to you last night. As the group sat down to eat breakfast, you went out into the living room to tidy up your mess. When you started to fold the sheets back onto the bed, Deaton and his sister walked through the door. The three of you sat on the couch and made some small talk until the rest of the group came in. Peter and Derek excused themselves and headed up the spiral staircase to "talk business" and the rest of you sat and visited about little stuff. You and the girls were having a talk about a party that was happening tomorrow night when you suddenly overheard Stiles talking to Deaton.

  
"Hey Deaton have you ever seen a werewolf with bright purple eyes?"

  
"No Stiles I haven't. Why?"

  
"Well last night (y/n) started to shift in her sleep. I got her to calm down and when she opened her eyes, they were bright purple."

  
"My eyes are not purple they are yellow like a betas." you chimed in.

  
"Not last night they weren't. When you shifted when Deaton walked in they were yellow but last night they were bright purple."

  
To prove him wrong, you flashed him your eyes still believing that they were yellow. You were confused when you saw everyone staring at you. So to see what all the fuss was about, you went into the bathroom to know what they were seeing. You gasped yourself to see them bright purple like what Stiles said.

  
"Ok what the hell! My eyes are yellow not purple. I've never even seen a werewolf with purple eyes! You exclaimed

  
"Well no one has ever seen a werewolf be able to shift into a full wolf either." Isaac said

  
"I remember reading from an ancient bestiary that said "A werewolf who has found their truest of mates, will have the soul of the deepest amethyst." Deaton said

  
"Truest mate? I haven't met my mate and besides my parents were mates and they still had the alpha red eyes."

  
"They may have been mates but that doesn't mean that they were truly mates. I remember it also saying that werewolves finding their true mates only occurred once every couple hundred of years."

  
"Yea but who here is my mate then?" you asked

  
"No one else was here when your eyes turned purple besides Stiles."

  
"But Stiles isn't a werewolf how can this happen?"

  
"That my dear is a question all on its own."

  
You and Stiles looked at each other in total disbelief but something inside of you was happy to hear what Deaton told you. You knew that you and Stiles had some weird connection but being mates was another story. Scott came over and congratulated the two of you and soon the rest of the group followed closely behind. Peter and Derek came back downstairs to see what the commotion was about and Lydia caught them up to speed. They both nodded their congratulations from across the room and everyone kept bombarding the two of you with questions. When your pulse started to pick up, you excused yourself from the group and went outside to catch your breathe.

"What the hell! Truest of mates. Purple eyes. What does it all mean?" you asked yourself

  
You walked in silence trying to adjust to the news. As you rounded the first corner, you heard some fast footsteps approaching but when you turned around you felt a prick in your neck and your world went black. Hours later, you woke up and saw the room to be pitch black. You tried to move but your arms and legs were cuffed against the concrete wall. You began to scan the room to try and find a clue about where you were when someone walked in. He never said a word but just walked around the room. After a couple of minutes he left and another man walked in. You guessed by his size that he was the alpha.

  
"Clever aren't you." he said

  
"I don't know what your talking about."

  
"Staying with a pack thinking that they'd protect you."

  
"Well you really didn't storm into the place to get me either."

  
The Alpha made his way over and stood in front of you. Even with you hanging up off the floor, the Alpha was still taller than you.

  
"Yea well we needed you nice and strong for the full moon tomorrow."

  
"Oh right that is coming up but like you said I was too comfortable to notice. But why now, why wait till the night of the full moon?" you asked.

  
"We didn't want you running away I suppose."

  
"Or you guys just got too bored. I've been awake for 10 minutes now and I'm wanting to go back to sleep." you teased.

  
You glared the Alpha dead in the eye not trying to look weak, but in the inside you just wanted to break down. You knew you weren't gonna make it out alive but what made it worse was that you'd never see Stiles again. You loved that boy and knowing you wouldn't be with him again hurt you the most.

  
"I suppose we could make things a little more interesting." he said with a smirk on his face.

  
You never broke eye contact as he started to dig his claws into your side. You screamed when his nails were knuckles deep under your skin.

  
"See now this is fun."

  
~

  
It's been three hours since you left the loft and the group began to worry about you, Stiles most of all. Scott and Derek went out to see if they could catch your scent but they lost it from the wind. When they returned and told Stiles, he lost it.

  
"How hard is it to catch a scent. Now she's gonna die and we wont be able to do a damn thing!" He shouted.

  
"Stiles its ok we will find her. Just try to calm down. Freaking out isn't going to help." Scott said.

  
Before Stiles could say more, he felt a sharp pain in his side. He winced as the pain got stronger and when he reached over to grab hold of his side, the pain intensified. Soon Stiles fell to the ground.

  
"Stiles! Stiles! What's wrong? What's happening?" Scott asked Stiles frantically as he saw his best friend collapse to the floor.

  
"I-Its my side, it feels like there's knives being stabbed into me."

  
Scott reached down and lifted up Stiles's shirt to see his side perfectly fine.

  
"Stiles there's nothing there."

  
"What's happening to me?" Stiles asked through gritted teeth as another wave of pain went through his body. He screamed out loud as the pain got worse and worse. Soon everyone came rushing into the room as his screams got louder.

  
"What's wrong?" Deaton asked as he came forward.

  
"I-I don't know. He says there's knives digging into his side but there's nothing there."

  
When Deaton reached down to examine Stiller's side, his body relaxed and he stopped screaming.

  
"It's gone I-I-I don't feel anything." Stiles exclaimed through each gasp of air.

  
Scott reached his hand down offering it for Stiles to grab when Stiles started to grabbed his stomach.

  
Deaton looked at Stiles again trying to figure out what was happening.

  
"What are you feeling Stiles?" he asked 

  
"It felt like I was just hit in the stomach by a wrecking ball." he said as he regained his breath.

  
Stiles grabbed his stomach again as another wave of pain went through him. By the looks of it, he was hit many times. The group stood back in shock as Stiles held his stomach in pain. After a couple of minutes, he relaxed. They stayed back not moving a muscle as they waited to see if it would happen again. Stiles laid still on the floor with his eyes closed. When he thought the pain was over, he felt an intense pain going across his cheek. He turned his head to the side as the needle sharp pain moved from his ear to right before his nose. He gritted his teeth as the pain continued across his face. When the pain stopped he kept his eyes closed, waiting for another wave. After about ten minutes, he sat up.

  
"What the hell was that?" Lydia asked out loud.

  
"I don't know." Deaton said.

  
Scott placed his arm behind Stiles's back offering him support as he helped Stiles move over to the bed. As he sat down, Stiles spoke to the group.

  
"Its her." he softly spoke

  
"What is?" Scott asked

  
"The pain. It was coming from her."

  
"Are you saying that you were feeling her pain?" Deaton asked

  
"It had to be I mean who else could it have been."

  
"Interesting." Deaton exclaimed

  
Stiles quickly got up and went over to the table where a map of the city was.

  
"Stiles slow down you're gonna overexert yourself." Scott warned

  
"I won't. I can't. Not when (y/n) is being tortured. If something happens to her, I don't know if I could live with myself."

  
~

  
You grimaced when the alpha removed his claws from your side.

  
"Bored now?" he asked

  
You spat your blood filled spit into his face.

  
"Not yet are you?" you replied

  
Before you knew what was happening, the alpha rammed his fist into your stomach. You struggled to gain air back into your body as he hit your stomach harder and harder. Soon your vision went blurry and you blacked out. You woke up seconds later gasping for air.

  
"Why don't you just end it now. You'll gain my power anyways so why wait till the full moon." You whispered.

  
"What your druid friends never told you was that Alphas can only harness all of your powers on full moons. Any other day and it's basically useless. I didn't go through all of this just for it to be useless."

  
"So what are we gonna do till then? We could watch movies, braid each others hair, gossip about our latest crush..." you teased.

  
The alpha brought his hand up to your face. You were about to say something more when you felt him dig his nail into your cheek. You winced as he slowly moved his nail across your cheek. You felt the warm blood start to drip down your face. When he was reached your nose, he removed his nail and turned around. You watched as he picked up a towel on a table on the other side of the room and wiped off his blood soaked hand. He placed the towel back on the table and left the room, leaving you alone in the darkness.

  
~

  
Stiles and the group stayed up all night looking for a way to find and rescue you. After the first couple of hours of you missing, the group began to worry about Stiles. They tried to offer him food but he declined. They told him countless times to take a break for sleep but he would always argue. He became agitated and fidgety. He would jump over every little thing but would yell if people tried to take over. After a couple of hours, Scott and Derek walked in with news of your whereabouts.

  
"Stiles I think we've found something on (y/n)." Scott said.

  
They called in the rest of the group to discuss a game plan.

  
"We went out through the woods to try and find a clue about (y/n) and came upon this old farmhouse. It was farther then we've gone before. We were going to check out the place when we caught the scent of one of the betas that we fought the other night. We couldn't find her scent but we figured we could start there." Scott said

  
"Great then lets go." Stiles said

  
"Hold on now, we don't know how many there are." Peter said

  
"You fought them off the other night like they were nothing. So why can't we do it again." Stiles asked irritated.

  
"I could sense three new people in the farmhouse that weren't there in the woods that night." Derek said.

  
The group sat and discussed a way to get you out for the next hour. After they were done they headed out into your direction.

  
~

You woke up a couple of hours later with the room still pitch black. You stayed cuffed against the wall for hours until the Alpha came back.

  
"So I've heard that you've found a mate." He said

  
"I don't know what you are talking about." you replied

  
"What's the boys name now? Kyle..Lyle...Stiles..."

  
"Stop." you whispered

  
"Oh there it is Stiles. He's the useless one right? I mean he can't do anything besides stand there and look pretty."

  
"Stop it!" you said louder

  
"See here's the thing that puzzles me. Out of all the people in the world why did you choose him? He's loud, he's obnoxious, he's basically useless, and his name is Stiles. I mean come on who names their kid Stiles?"

  
"Shut up!" you said almost yelling

  
"The thing that confuses me the most is why would you choose him even though you knew that he would die because of you. You've been on the run ever since you were young and everyone you've met has died because of you. You have just destroyed his life and you never even knew it."

  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" you yelled as loud as you could.

  
You closed your eyes as you felt your heartbeat rise. You tried to calm yourself before you started to turn. You open your eyes knowing full well your purple eyes were glowing and you began to shift. When you shifted out of anger, you had almost no control over your body and mind. You also went through excruciating pain as you shifted. This time when you shifted though you never felt a thing. The anger inside of you was so powerful that you easily broke free of your restraints. As soon as you were out, you went after the alpha and then blacked out. You came too minutes later when the alpha dug his claws into your chest, grabbing hold of your heart. He held you up in the air and the pain was so strong that you quickly shifted back with his hand still clutching your beating heart. You looked at the alpha in front of you and the damage that you inflicted upon him. He had deep gashes all across his chest that weren't healing. His face was swollen and bloody. All over his body there were bite marks and his skin was ripped in many places. You smiled at the pain you caused him but you started to doze off from the pain. You were soon awakened by the calling of your name from a familiar voice. You followed the sound of the voice that was still keeping you alive and laid your eyes upon Stiles. You saw the tears streaming down his face as he stood in the doorframe.

  
"I'm so sorry Stiles." you mumbled through the blood seeping out of the corners of your mouth.

  
"Ah here's the little Stiles ready to save the day." said the Alpha mockingly

  
"Stiles just know that I...I love you." you said as the tears began to fall down your cheeks

  
As you told Stiles your true feelings, you closed your eyes waiting for your untimely death. Suddenly you felt the alphas hand escape from your chest and you fell to the ground. As you laid there limp on the ground, you saw Scott, Derek, and Isaac attack the wounded Alpha. You slowly closed your eyes and when you opened them, you saw Scott with the bright crimson red eyes of an alpha. You started to cry harder when you realized that you found him, the True Alpha. The one Deaton told you to find in Nebraska. You closed your eyes again and all you saw was the bright lights from Allison's arrows shining throughout the room. When you felt your life start to fade away, two arms wrapped around your body and pulled you closer to them. You looked up to see Stiles holding you tightly.

  
"(Y/n) stay with me. Just stay with me." he said

  
"St-Stiles?" you mumbled

  
"Shh don't talk just please, please stay with me. (Y/n) I-I love you."

  
Stiles started to rub your head trying to calm you. You saw the tears roll down his face and your heart broke at the sight. Soon Scott and the rest of the group came over to the two of you and they volunteered to carry you back to the loft but Stiles pushed them away not wanting to let you go. You fought as hard as you could to stay awake just so you could get some more moments with Stiles. You closed your eyes one last time and felt your life go black.  
As you laid there still in his arms, Stiles cried even harder into your shoulder. He held you for minutes hoping that you'd come back to him. When he realized that you weren't coming back, he planted a kiss on your lips as a final goodbye.

  
~

You woke up in blackness. You tried to call out for help but nothing came out of your mouth. It was like all of your senses were dulled. You began to walk around trying to find something, anything. After what seemed like months, years even, you saw a light in the distance. You tried to call out but still nothing came out. You began to walk towards the light to try and find answers and when you got closer, you saw memories. Memories of your childhood, the good and bad. You saw all the memories with Deaton and his sister. When you were almost to the light, the last memory that showed was of Stiles. You stood there and watched the last two days with him. With the Mac and cheese, the night he laid beside you after your nightmare, and every moment when you touched that brought the waves of the electrifying heat. When you got to the last memory, you started to call out Stiles's name and this time the words actually came from your lips. As soon as you said his name, the light grew brighter until there was no more darkness. You continued to walk through the light and that's when you felt the heat. It felt like your body was on fire but you've felt this fire before. As you continued to walk, the fire got hotter and hotter. When the heat was almost unbearable, everything went dark again and you were able to hear things. You started to hear the faint thump of a heartbeat. Slowly you began to feel things inside of you. That's when you knew that you were back inside your body and the heat from before radiated through you even stronger. The heat soon became too strong and that's when everything inside of you came alive. You gasped for breath and opened your eyes looking at the world you just left.

~

Stiles continued to hold you after he kissed your lips and began to rub your hair back. The group sat back and let Stiles mourn you. They left the room to leave the two of you alone. After a couple of moments, Scott started to hear a faint second heartbeat inside the room. The group opened the door to see you radiating a bright purple. It wasn't just coming from your eyes, it was shining from your skin. They all gaped at the sight of you breathing once more. As your heartbeat got stronger, the purple light radiating off of you got brighter and brighter. Stiles continued to hold you as your pulse got stronger and soon the light that you were emitting was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes but Stiles kept his eyes only on you. When your pulse was at its fastest, the light that was coming from your body burst sending shockwaves all throughout the room and the group went flying.

~

You looked up to see Stiles looking down at you with pure wonder and excitement.

  
"St-Stiles?" you mumbled

  
"(y/n) I'm here. I'm here." he whispered

  
"It was so dark Stiles. Di-Did I die?" You asked as the tears began to fall

  
"Yes you've been gone for about 15 minutes."

  
"It felt like years."

  
"I'm so sorry (y/n) but you're back now. You came back to me"

  
"Stiles?"

  
"yea?"

  
"I really meant it when I said that I loved you."

  
You were surprised when he leaned his head down and kissed you. You both had the same electric waves go through your body but they didn't hurt like before. You soon lifted your hand and grabbed the back of Stiles's head, pulling him closer to you. You guys broke the kiss when the rest of the group came closer. Derek came over and placed his jacket over your naked body. You then felt Stiles put his arms under your legs and so you wrapped your arms around his neck so he could easily lift you up. You fell asleep in his arms as he carried you to his jeep. He laid you down in the passenger seat and drove back to Derek's loft. You never woke up when he carried you up the stairs or when he placed you in Derek's bed. You woke up two days later snuggled up against Stiles's chest.

  
"Good morning" he whispered when he heard you yawn 

  
"Morning"

  
"How'd you sleep?"

  
"Great actually."

  
"That's good cause you've been asleep for two days."

  
"Really?!"

  
"You're actually almost completely healed."

  
"Wow that's never happened before."

  
You looked up to see Stiles's face swollen and red.

  
"How did you get those?" you asked

  
"Ah just from one of those betas. I handled him though."

  
"Do they hurt?" you asked him

  
"What? These? Nahh."

  
"Just let me help you."

  
You pulled your hands out from underneath the covers and cupped his face in the palms of your hands. The warm sensation began to swirl through both of your bodies and you watched as each cut, bruise, and swollen muscle healed in a matter of seconds.

  
"Woah." he exclaimed

  
"I still don't know how I can do that but I sure do like it."

  
"Are you hungry?" he asked

  
"Not right now. I could use a good shower though."

  
The two of you laid there holding each other not wanting to move. After awhile you got up and wrapped the sheets around your body. You headed towards the restroom to clean yourself up. When you got into the bathroom, you started up the shower to its hottest level. When you dropped the sheets, you looked into the mirror and saw that all of your scars were gone.

  
"STILES!" you yelled

  
You heard Stiles's heavy footsteps running down the halls to see why you called for him. He stopped outside the bathroom door panting loudly.

"(y/n)! (y/n)! What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

  
"My scars! They're gone! All of them are completely gone!"

  
You opened the door revealing your naked body. When Stiles looked down he instantly blushed.

  
"Stiles they're gone!" you whispered with tears in your eyes.

  
" I-I can se-see that" he stumbled.

  
You began to cry at the realization that you were completely healed. You didn't know if you were crying of sadness or of happiness. When Stiles saw you start to cry, he pulled you towards him and held you. He started to rub his hand down the back of your head, trying to soothe you. When you started to wipe away the tears, you pulled back and started to laugh. Stiles was confused but went along with whatever was happening.

  
"Thank you Stiles."

  
"Anytime (y/n) I will always be right here if or when you need me."

  
When you started to close the door again, Stiles grabbed you by the arm and pulled you back towards him. He pulled you into another embrace and he kissed the top of your forehead. He let you go and you turned around smiling. You hopped into the shower and stayed in there until there was no hot water left. You pushed the curtains to the side to see some clothes on the seat cover of the toilet. You saw a note laying on top of the pile.

  
"I got you these while you were asleep. Hopefully I chose right. -Stiles."

  
You smiled as you put the note on the sink counter. You picked up each piece of clothing and started to chuckle when you saw that Stiles picked out a bra and matching underwear. You easily slipped on the jeans and you silently moaned when you slid on the warm baggy sweatshirt. As you were pulling the sweatshirt down, you caught Stiles's scent all over it. You brought the collar up to your nose and deeply inhaled. You opened the door of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. When you walked in, you saw Deaton and Scott talking at the table. When they saw you walk in, they quieted their conversation.

  
"She's finally awake. How are you feeling (y/n)?" Deaton asked

  
"Much better actually." you replied

  
"(y/n) I don't mean to be creepy but what happened to your scars? I saw that they were gone when you were asleep." Scott asked you.

  
"I have no idea they just disappeared." you replied

  
You walked over and joined them at the table.

  
"Scott how did you guys find me?" you asked

  
"We caught your scent leading into the woods. We searched everywhere and came up on a farmhouse. We couldn't pick up your scent but we caught the scent of a beta from the first night in the woods. So we just guessed you were there."

  
The three of you sat there quietly for a couple of minutes.

  
"Well I have to go check up on Derek, he got a nasty scratch from that alpha." Scott told you as he stood up from table.

  
"Is he ok?" you asked

  
"Yea it just went a little deep so its taking awhile for it to heal. He's just being a baby about it."

  
"Can you tell him that I really appreciate everything he's done for me."

  
"Yea"

  
"Thank you Scott."

  
"No problem and nice sweatshirt."

  
You blushed when Scott noticed that you were wearing Stiles's sweatshirt. As Scott walked away, you turned your attention towards Deaton sitting in front of you.

  
"It's him isn't it?!" you asked him

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"The one you told me to find in Nebraska. The True Alpha. It's him isn't it?"

  
"Yes but he knows very little about it."

  
"So he knows that he's the True Alpha."

  
"Yes he does but I'm waiting before telling him more about it. He still hasn't fully accepted it."

  
"How did you know he was the Alpha. Scott was bit only a couple of years ago."

  
"That conversation is made for another day."

  
You got up from the table to make you and Deaton some eggs. When they were done, you handed Deaton his and you sat across from him. After he was finished with his food, he spoke.

  
"When you walked in here this morning, Scott and I were talking about what happened to you at the farmhouse."

  
"Oh yea?"

  
"Is it true that you died?"

 

"I-I think so I can't remember." you lied

  
"They said you were gone for 15 minutes and then you just woke up. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

  
You moved your hands over your face, hiding the tears that were strolling down your cheeks. You hated lying to Deaton but thinking about that place terrified you. You hated everything about that place, wherever it was. As you started to break down more, you heard Stiles running into the kitchen calling your name.

  
"(y/n)! What's wrong!?" he asked frantically

  
He come over and sat next to you. He put his arm behind your back and pulled you towards him. You laid your head against his shoulder. As he held you, you felt wave after wave of the heat go through you calming every nerve in your body. After a couple of minutes you calmed down and started to answer his question.

  
"I'm sorry Deaton."

  
"It's fine just take your time."

  
"I, uh, remember hearing my heart go faint and I closed my eyes. I opened them again and only saw darkness everywhere. I tried to call out but nothing came out of my mouth. I screamed and I screamed but nothing came out. I thought I could find a way out so I walked. I walked and walked for what felt like months. It soon felt like years. I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't hear. I couldn't speak. I couldn't see. Being alone for that long, it changes you. I knew I was stuck in there and I began to lose hope but then one day I saw this faint light in the distance so I followed it. I followed it for what seemed like days and when I finally got closer, I began to remember. The closer I got to the light the more memories I saw. I saw my childhood. I saw every pack that chased after me. I remembered what happened in Nebraska. My last memories were with the Alpha and the days I spent with Stiles. When I got to the last memory, I was finally able to speak and when I said Stiles's name the light got brighter. I walked towards it and the farther I went, the hotter my body got. I thought I was entering hell but I decided to keep going. The fire got so intense, Deaton, but I knew that there was no turning back. The light got so bright when all of a sudden it went black and that's when I began to hear my heartbeat again. The fire from before was no longer hurting but made my body feel alive again. That's when I realized that I was back in my body. Slowly I began to feel my fingers and legs and when I finally opened my eyes I saw Stiles looking down at me. Now I'm sitting here alive hopefully."

  
"That's very interesting." Deaton said

  
"Why's that?"

  
"Its believed that when supernatural beings die, they go to a place they call Purgatory. They also believe that this was the place between heaven and hell. People I've talked to before say they see their worst nightmares and live in them."

  
"So my worst nightmare is being in darkness."

  
"No I think that your nightmare is being alone."

  
"Oh...Do you know why I was able to come back like I thought that once you died you, uh, stayed dead."

  
"I don't really know much about why but I believe that because you and Stiles are mates, he was able to bring you back. They say that when you meet your soulmate, you give up part of yourself to them. So with Stiles still here, part of yourself was still attached to this world, almost like an anchor. You said that you felt this heat right?"

  
"Yea"

  
"Do you feel this heat when you touch or are around Stiles?"

  
"Yea every time."

  
"Like right now?" he asked.

  
"Yea" the both you said in unison.

  
You remembered that you were still leaning your head against Stiles's shoulder and began to sit up. You straightened yourself up in your chair and soon felt Stiles's hand on your leg. You reached out your hand and gripped his, lacing your fingers together.

  
"That's what I thought. Stiles is your anchor. You two are soulmates so you feel what each other feels. Like how Stiles knew when you were crying a little bit ago."

  
"Or how I felt her pain when the Alpha was hitting her." Stiles chimed in

  
"Correct. You two now share the same souls, as in you are one being split into two bodies. With you in Purgatory, and him in the real world, he was able to bring the second half of your guy's soul back into your body. That burning heat that you guys feel, its your body reacting to it's other half. You can send calming emotions, heal each other and as you saw two days ago, even bring each other back from the dead."

  
"So that explains why I could heal him after that night I shifted and scratched him. Also when I was able to heal him this morning"

  
"I believe so."

  
"So why was her body shining bight purple?" Stiles asked

  
"It was her soul entering her body again." Deaton replied

  
The three of you sat in silence as you and Stiles comprehended what Deaton just told you. Deaton got up and left after a couple of minutes. After awhile, you spoke.

  
"Stiles?"

  
"Yea."

  
"How exactly did you bring me back?"

  
Stiles started to blush. He lowered his head and looked at your still clutched hands. As you waited for his answer, he started to rub his thumb against the backside of your thumb. You looked down and felt another wave of the calming heat go through you.

  
"I, uh, I kissed you."

  
"You kissed me?" you repeated

  
"As I saw you lying there (y/n) I thought my world was over. I've only known you for three days but the thought of loosing you killed me. Every time you're near me I feel whole and alive again. What you didn't know was that before you arrived, I was so alone in the world. Sure I have Scott and the group but they never understood the real me. You understand me and every time that heat goes through me when we touch, I realize that I'm not alone anymore. When you died and I couldn't feel that heat anymore, I felt all alone again just this time I lost a part of myself that I never knew."

  
"Stiles..."

  
"You see when you were taken, I was a mess and the only thing I wanted to do was find you. I couldn't eat or sleep because the only thing that was running through my mind was you and when I felt the pain that you were going through I went crazy. (y/n) you've changed my life and when you died I couldn't even think about living anymore."

  
Stiles looked up at you and stared directly into your eyes.

  
"Call it whatever you want but I love you (y/n)."

  
You were at a loss for words at what Stiles told you. You've never had someone care about you like this before. As you looked into his light brown eyes, you brought your free hand up and cupped his face. As you started to rub your thumb against his stubbly cheek you both slowly leaned forward. When you were not even an inch away from him you spoke.

  
"I love you more than you'll ever know Stiles Stilinksi." you whispered

  
You pulled his face towards yours and your lips touched. You both moved in sync as if you've done this many times before. You let go of his hand and placed your other hand on the other side of his face making sure he couldn't back away. The heat started to build between the two of you and the longer you two kissed the more intense it got. Wave after wave went through your body making you feel so alive. It never hurt but made the two of you crave each other more. When the heat was at its peak, the two of you broke for air. You sat there panting for more oxygen ready to go back in when Lydia walked into the room.

  
"Hey Sti-oh hey you two." Lydia said as she saw you two close together 

  
You began to blush and quickly moved your hands away from his face.

  
"Hey Lydia." you said

  
"I won't bug you guys long but dad said he was gonna be working late tonight. Something about a case idk."

  
"Ok thanks Lydia." Stiles told her annoyingly

  
Lydia winked at you before walking out of the kitchen.

  
"Wait Lydia's your sister?" you asked

  
"Half sister actually. She's a year older than me."

  
"So now I know even more about you." you chuckled

  
You both started to laugh after what just happened. You leaned your head against Stiles's shoulder and reached down to grab his hand. The two of you sat there in silence just enjoying each other's presences. After awhile the two of you got up and went out to the living room. You saw Allison and Lydia sitting on the couch but everyone else was upstairs with Derek. Stiles went up to join them. The three of you sat on the couch and laughed as you talked about what happened in the kitchen between you and Stiles. You were happy that Scott's pack accepted you as quickly as they did and treated you as one of their own. After awhile of talking to the girls, the boys came back down the stairs including Derek. They sat at the table on the other side of the room and so the three of you walked over to them. You went and stood over by Stiles. You listened as they talked about the rumors of a another pack that could be coming into town. When the group was done talking about the current problem, everyone split up. You said your goodbyes to Deaton and his sister when they started to leave. You saw Allison and Lydia head towards the kitchen. Peter took Derek back upstairs and Stiles excused himself out of the room leaving you alone with Scott. After a couple of awkward minutes, you spoke up.

  
"Hey Scott, I never got a chance to thank you for helping me."

  
"Hey it's no problem (y/n)."

  
"Well I mean you didn't have to help me back in the woods the other day but you did and I really appreciate it."

  
"You were being attacked so we decided to help you out. We couldn't just let you die."

  
"I understand but you helped me out anyways when no one has ever done that for me so thank you."

  
"You are welcome."

  
"One last question, how did you find me out there in the woods that first night. I was in the middle of nowhere."

  
"We heard the commotion while we were out at Derek's childhood home that was burnt down a couple of years ago. You weren't very far from there when we heard you call out."

  
"That makes sense. Anyways thank you guys for everything I really mean it."

  
Scott smiled at you before he started to head out of the room. When he reached the doorway, he turned around.

  
"I'm really glad you're here (y/n) I've never seen Stiles like this and I've been with him at his best and worst but I've never seen him this happy before."

  
You smiled as Scott told you this.

  
"Thank you Scott again for helping me at the warehouse too."

  
"I'd do it all over again. You are Stiles's mate and I'd do anything for him and you."

  
You nodded another thank you in his direction. Before he walked out again he spoke once more.

  
"(y/n) you are part of my pack now and in my pack we protect each other."

  
You watched him walk out of the room as Stiles walked over to you. He looked at you questioningly as he saw the look on your face. 

  
"Why are you so smiley?" He asked playfully.

  
~

  
End


	2. Supernatural: Green eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You saw every one of them. Each night was a new body, a new death. You looked up from the latest victim and saw these green eyes looking back at you. You were drawn to these eyes. Something about them felt right. What happens when you meet the Winchesters. What do you do when you see those beautiful green eyes staring back at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story 2!!!! Hopefully it's good. I kinda mixed teen wolf and supernatural but is that bad thing? Hopefully you enjoy and thanks for liking my teen wolf story!!!

You tossed and turned for the fourth night in a row. Everytime you closed your eyes, you saw blood everywhere. You kept seeing people die over and over again. These faces were different each night and their deaths became bloodier the longer you slept. Three weeks ago these "dreams" started after your best friend was mysteriously killed. The dreams would get so bad that you would wake up screaming and covered in sweat. The weirdest part of all was one day you were looking through the newspaper and that's when you saw them. Right on the front page was the same family you saw in your dream, murdered in their own home. You went digging around the internet and found articles on every person you remembered from your nightmares.  You dreaded going to sleep at the thought of seeing someone else die. 

You got out of  bed and went into the kitchen to make some tea, with a shot of whiskey, and looked at the clock to see that it was 2:30 in the morning. When the tea was cool enough you drank it down and took another shot of whiskey hoping for sleep. You walked back to your room and as soon as you laid your head on the pillow, sleep over came you. You saw the latest face except this time this person was already dead. You closed your eyes as you saw your best friend lying there with her heart ripped out of her chest. This was the first time you actually saw her. You grew accustomed to the deaths but seeing her lying there brought back all the pain and sadness. As you stood over her lifeless body, tears streaming down your face,  somebody else came up to her body and two others joined. You couldn't see the features of the other two but when you looked at the first person that came forward, you saw these beautiful emerald green eyes staring back at you. The longer you stared the clearer his appearance became. You saw as his lips became clear and then his short-spiked back hair. Soon his whole body became visible and you looked at every feature, more importantly those beautiful eyes. You noticed that he was staring back at you too. You watched as he slowly opened his mouth as if the speak. You waited for the words to come out between those luscious lips when instead of words, he meowed. Meowed? 

Just like that the man with the green eyes disappeared, along with your dead friend and the other two figures, and woke up to your cat sitting on your chest.   
"Morning Edgar." You said as you pulled your hand out from underneath the covers and started to pet him. You and your friend that was killed used to be roommates and the two of you even got Edgar together. You rolled over and looked at the clock on your nightstand to see that it was 8:23 in the morning. The longest you've slept since the dreams started. You moved Edgar to the side and got up out of bed to make the two of you breakfast, Edgar trailing closely behind you. As you were eating your eggs and toast, your started to think about the dream and the mysterious man. After a couple of minutes you were brought back when Edgar started to rub his side against your leg. So you finished up your breakfast and got ready for work.

The next couple of days went by like any other. Wake up from another nightmare, make breakfast, work, and then try to fall asleep. As you were taking coffee orders for the twentieth time today, your mind started to wander about the other night with the man again.   
"Er hello anybody in there?" asked the next customer.   
"Sorry." You exclaimed as you kept your head down trying to hide your embarrassment.   
"It's fine." he chuckled.   
"What can I get for you today?" You asked.   
"Can I have a coffee? Black please." He said.   
"Sure no problem. Can I get a name?" You asked.   
"Dean" he told you.   
"Ok Dean your coffee will be right out" you said never looking him in the face.   
You placed the cup on the counter next to the coffee pot and started on your other orders. After a couple minutes you finished with his.   
"Black coffee for Dean" you yelled.   
You heard him walk up to the counter to grab his coffee and put money into the tip jar. This time you finally looked up and caught a quick glimpse at him and...those green eyes. Before you could get a full look, he turned and went out the front door. For the rest of the day you thought about those damn green eyes.

That night after your shift, you unlocked the door to your apartment and slumped onto your couch. You began to pinch the bridge of your nose from the headache that was starting to form. As soon as you started to fall asleep, you heard a knock at your door. You grunted as you got up and slowly made your way over. You opened the door and looked up to see two tall men in suits standing there. The one had long brown hair with hazel brown eyes and when you looked to the other one that's when you saw the eyes. The eyes that you've been thinking about for over a week now. Except now they were staring back you just like in the dream.   
"Hi is this the home of (y/f/n) (y/l/n)?" The taller one asked.   
You remembered that you were staring at the green eyed man and awkwardly looked away  
"Yea this is her" You replied.   
"Hi I'm Detective Greer and this is my partner Detective Ehart. We would like to talk to you about your roommate Karrie that died a couple weeks ago." he said.   
You eyed them suspiciously wondering why they were wanting to talk to you now.   
"Yea, yea come in." You said.   
You opened the door further and motioned for them to enter. You led them to the couch and sat down in the chair beside them. You noticed how they were looking at your apartment. You also couldn't keep your eyes off of the Ehart detective.   
"So (y/n) how close were you and Karrie?" Greer asked you.   
"Pretty close I say we adopted Edgar together." You told them.   
"Is Edgar a child? He asked you.   
"What?" You chuckled. "No he's our cat. Well now my cat."   
You were saddened as you remembered Karrie's death.   
"How long have you two been living toegther?" he asked.   
"Next week will be three years." You replied.   
"Did you know of anybody that would have wanted to hurt her?" he asked.   
"No Karrie was kind. She was so nice to everyone." You replied.   
"Before she died did you notice anything wierd? Was she acting strange?" he asked.   
"No? No wh-wait yea she was acting a little weird." You said.   
"How so?" he asked you.   
"Well a couple days before the incident she was always looking over her shoulder and when she'd come home she'd always immediately lock the door. She was so jumpy but I thought it was of the lack of sleep she was getting from work."  
You noticed the two men glance at each other like they were talking to one another.   
"What exactly does she do?" he asked.   
"We both work at the bar but I only do weekends. During the day I work at the coffee shop." You said.   
"I have to say you make a mean cup of Joe." The other detective said.   
"Thanks" you replied. You looked back to him and the two of you locked eyes. Neither of you glancing away until the other detective cleared his throat.   
"Do you know of anybody at the bar that acted weird or strange?" he asked.   
You looked back to the first detective.   
"Well there was this one guy. He'd always grab a beer and sit in the farthest booth from the bar. He would barely finish one and would leave at exactly ten o'clock. He'd come in almost every night. He wasn't really weird but it looked like he was watching Karrie. He death he stopped coming to the bar." You told him. 

After a series of more questions, the two men finally started to leave. You open the door and said farewell to them both. When the green eyed detective walked past you, he brushed your arm and that's when your mind felt like it exploded. You reached your hands up from your sides and placed them on your temples. The pain continued to get worse and that's when you started to scream. You fell to the ground holding your head as the pressure kept on building. You felt detective Greer place his hands around you checking to see what was wrong. When the other detective placed his hands on you to see what was wrong that's when the pain stopped. That's when you saw it. 

You opened your eyes to see the alleyway beside the bar. You crossed your arms over you chest as you felt the cold breeze swirl around you. You looked forward when you heard the bar's back door opened and Karrie walked out carrying two garbage bags. She was mumbling to herself and she angrily tossed the bags into the trash. You took a few steps forward as she started to kick the side of the dumpster. You remembered that she got into an argument that night with her manager. You started to quicken your pace when you saw a black figure approach behind her. You wanted to yell out her name but the words wouldn't come out. When you were almost to her, you saw the figure walk up behind her and push his hand through her back clutching her heart in his hands. You stopped dead in your tracks as you saw his arm retract from her chest and her lifeless body fall to the ground. You continued running towards her and lifted her head onto your lap. The tears started to fall harder as you saw the blank look on her face. You looked up at the figure to see his yellow eyes and fangs. You watched him turn around and walk out of the alley still holding her heart. You looked back down to your deceased friend and you brought your hand up to move her hair behind her ear. You stared into her cold dead eyes and brought your fingers up to close her eyelids. You moved your head down and planted a kiss on her forehead before everything went black once more. 

You slowly opened your eyes to see detective Ehart above you. You looked at your surroundings to see that you were lying in the backseat of a beautiful car. You looked ahead to see detective Greer frantically driving and looking in the rearview mirror at you. Slowly you started to hear again and you heard the two men yelling at each other about where to take you. You started to move but felt the green eyed detective place his hand on your arm to hold you down. You looked back up at him to see him staring down at you and that's when you noticed that your head was lying in his lap. You heard Greer yell back to take you to the hospital while Ehart said to bring you to a bunker. You tried to say something but found your mouth to be quite dry. Soon sleep tried to overcome you but before you closed your eyes again, you were finally able to say something.   
"Werewolf." You mumbled. 

~

Dean's POV 

I carried (y/n) into the bunker and quickly placed her on my bed. My heart was racing at the current situation and that we had an unconscious girl with us. I walked out of my room, quickly taking another look at her, and found Sam in the main lobby.   
"What the hell is happening?" Sam asked.   
"I don't know Sam." I replied.   
"I'm telling you Dean that girl needs to go to the hospital." Sam told me.   
"I know." I said.   
"Then go grab her and lets go. She doesn't need to know about who we are." Sam said as he grabbed the keys.   
"We can't Sam. You heard what she said in the car. You saw how her friend died and then she mumbles werewolf after she backs out." I told him.   
"Ok so what do we do?" he asked.   
"I don't know Sam but there's something about this girl. Remember when I was telling you about the girl from my weird dreams that I've been having for the past couple of weeks?" I asked.   
"Yea...? Why?" he replied.   
"It's her Sam. I know that it's her."  
"So what do we do?" he asked.   
"Lemme call Cas and see what he knows." I said as I pulled out my phone.   
"I hope we know what we're getting ourselves into." Sam said as Cas answered the phone. 

~

Your pov

The next time you opened your eyes, you didn't see a white fluorescent ceiling like in a hospital. You leaned up to see guns and books all over the room. You moved the covers off of your body and swung your legs off of the bed. You got up and looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. You walked out of the room when you heard the two men arguing down the hallway. You were amazed at the building. It felt like walking in a museum. You stood in the doorway and watched the two men argue about what happened with you. You were about to say something but the green eyed one noticed you and stopped his conversation. You watched as he walked up to you.   
"Hey (y/n) how are you feeling?" he asked.   
"Good I think. Where am I?" You asked them.   
"You are in a bunker." The taller one replied.   
"Ok....why am I in a bunker and not you know in the hospital or something?"   
"Why don't you sit down so we can talk." The green eyed one said to you.   
You made your way over to the in the middle of the room and sat in a surprisingly comfy chair. The two men sat down on the other side of you and the green eyed one was looking at you with so much worry. After a couple of minutes of silence the taller one finally spoke.   
"(y/n) what happened back there in your apartment?" he asked.   
"I don't know exactly. Before you guys arrived I had a headache and when he brushed my arm, my head felt like it was going to explode."  
"Do you remember waking up in the backseat of our car?" The green eyed one asked.   
"Yea." You replied.   
"Do you remember what you said?" he asked.   
"No not exactly."  
"Well before you fell back asleep, you mumbled werewolf. Do you know why?" he asked.   
You tensed up as you remembered your nightmare with your friend. You started to remember what happened to her and the figure that did that to her.   
"I-I don't know really." You lied.   
As if he knew that you weren't telling the truth, Ehart reached his hand across the table and picked up yours.   
"(y/n) I know you aren't telling us everything. We need to know what's happening with you." he said.   
"Well right after Karrie died, I started to get these nightmares. At first I thought they were just normal nightmares but they started to get worse. A couple days after her death, the nightmares started showing people dying gruesome and terrible deaths. Every night it was a new person with a new and even bloodier death. One day I was reading the newspaper and on the front cover was the murder of the family from the dream I had the night before. They died the same way as in my dream so I went online and that's when I found the rest of them. I found everyone that died and that showed up in my dreams. They weren't even people just in town here but some from across the country. When you touched my arm and I started to see another dream. This time I witnessed Karrie being murdered. What I saw though that's the real mystery. I watched as this thing walked up behind her and put his hand through her chest, pulling out her heart. When I glanced up at him, all I saw were these yellow eyes and fangs. I watched him vanish with her heart and that's when I woke up here." You told them.   
"So you're saying that you have dreamt about people dying?" The taller one asked.   
"Yes and not even a week ago, I had a dream with her in it but I didn't see her die. She was dead in it but I watched these three figures walk up to her body." You said.   
"Do you remember what these figures looked like?" he asked.   
" I didn't remember the other two but the one..." You started to trail off as you remembered the dream.   
"What did the one look like?" he asked.   
You looked up at the green eyed one.   
"He looked like you." You said. 

The three of you sat and talked for the next hour or two trying to figure out what happened and why it happened when the green eyed one touched your arm. While you were talking you found out that the men were not actually detectives but hunters that tracked and killed monsters. The taller one was Sam and the green eyes one was Dean but you remembered that from the coffee shop. You were confused and skeptical at first from what they told you but after awhile you accepted that they were good people. You still didn't full trust them but you wanted answers just as much as they did. A couple of hours after the conversation with the boys, you started to explore the bunker. After awhile, Dean came and found you to bring you back to the kitchen for some food. You kept your head down all the way there and when you grabbed your burger, that's when you noticed the new person in the room. You looked up and saw a man in a trench coat standing beside Sam. You gasped when you saw the broken pair of wings behind him. The boys looked at you worryingly as you dropped your burger and walked up to the new man while marveling at his wings. The man in the trench coat was studying you curiously.   
"D-Do you see those too!" You exclaimed.   
"See what (y/n)?" Sam asked.   
"Th-The wings or well the broken wings." You said never taking your eyes off of them. You walked up to the man and reached your hand out. You both gasped when you touched one of his feathers or technically one of his remaining feathers. Before you could stop him, the man moved to the other side of the room.   
"Who is she and why is she here?" he asked.   
"Her names (y/n) and we are trying to help her. Now what the hell is happening?" Dean asked.   
"You don't realize who this is." he said.   
"Who is she then?" Dean asked.   
"She's a banshee." he said.   
"What the hell is a banshee?" he yelled.   
"A banshee is a female spirit that warns of death." he said.   
"My dreams..." You started to say.   
"Banshees are the daughters of death himself. They are very rare and very unpredictable." he continued.   
You shivered under their intense stares. Before you could say anything, another man popped into the room.   
"Crowley what do you want?" Dean asked annoyed.   
"I've come to see what all the fuss is about." he said.   
You turned yourself in his direction to get a better view of the new stranger. When you fully turned around you gasped is shock at you saw this figure that was purely evil. He had horns and his skin was missing in many areas. You saw the bones underneath and the red eyes. Terror struck your core and you looked longer at this terrifying creature. You started to back up to get away from this creature when your back touched the wall.   
"So I see you boys have got yourself a banshee problem." he said.   
"Go away Crowley." Dean demanded.   
Dean walked over and stood in front of you in a protective stance.   
"Hey (y/n) it's ok he's not going to hurt you. Are you Crowley?" Dean asked.   
"Nope I'm just curious." he replied.   
Before you knew it, he left leaving the three of you alone. You went back over to the table and picked up your burger. As you sat down, Cas came over and placed his hand on your forehead and that's when everything went dark again.

~  
Deans POV

"Cas what the hell!" I shouted.   
"Banshees are put on this earth for a certain purpose. Mostly banshees are used as warning signs for families but otherwise they are forgotten. Some are lucky enough to warn us of something big that's about to happen. They are kind of like the prophets of death. I still remember the banshee that warned us of Lucifer's fall from heaven. I put her to sleep so I can see what she's seeing because if something is going to happen we need to know now. Bring her to your room" Cas demanded. I picked (y/n) up and carried her to my room and gently placed her on the mattress. I felt a little as ease at how peaceful she looked. Soon Cas came over and placed his two fingers on her forehead. After a couple of minutes she started to squirm in her sleep. I looked over at Sam and saw the same worry I was feeling written all over his face. We all stood there in silence waiting for anything to happen. My heart started to race when I heard her start mumbling in her sleep. She kept repeating for something to stop and my heart shattered when I saw that she started to cry. Soon she began to scream and they started to intensify. I looked over at Cas and saw he was sweating.   
"Cas stop this! Wake her up." I yelled but he didn't hear me.   
"CAS STOP IT! STOP THIS NOW!" I yelled even louder. I got up and went over to Cas to try and pull him off of (y/n). I placed my hands on his shoulders to try and budge him off of (y/n) but Sam pulled me back.   
"Dean we don't know what could happen if we pull Cas off of her while she's in this state." Sam said. I went over to her side and picked up her hand. I gave her a little squeeze hoping that she knew that I was there with her. As I did, her screams instantly stopped and I looked up at Cas to see him gasping for air.   
"Cas what happened? What did you see?" I asked worryingly.   
"She's not a normal banshee Dean." Cas said as he looked up at me.   
"What does that mean? What is she?" I asked him.   
"You two need to come with me." he told Sam and I as he led the two of us out of my room.   
"Cas what the hell is going on?" I asked him when we walked into the kitchen.   
"Good news is that (y/n) isn't here for something major." Can told us.   
"Ok go on." Sam said.   
"What I saw, every death she saw, they were caused by some supernatural creature. The weird part is that mostly banshees warn people of one tragic death in their own family but with (y/n) she sees people that she doesn't know." Cas explained.   
"She told us that she witnessed her roommate being murdered." Sam told him.   
"But the rest of them, they are from all over the country. I've never seen one like her before." Cas said.   
The three of us sat in silence for minutes.   
"I'm going to go make sure that she's ok." Sam said as he left the room. A couple of minutes later I got up to leave.   
"Dean, when I was in her head I saw something else." Cas spoke up.   
"What's that Cas?" I asked.   
"Banshees witness so much death that most of them go mad but all of them share a darkness inside of them. This darkness can make them become evil things." he said.   
"Can they go crazy?" I asked.   
"Yes and as they witness each death, the darkness can consume them. When I watched her I saw the darkness but I also saw something else." Cas said   
"What did you see?" I asked curiously.   
"Dean you were there. Every single one of them you were there with her. I watched as the darkness started to get closer to her, you pushed it back. There was like a light around you." Cas said as he looked up at me.   
I sat there in silence thinking about what Cas just told me. As I started to leave the kitchen, Cas spoke to me again.   
"Dean I don't know what's going on but you and (y/n) are bonded in some way. Believe it or not but she needs you." Cas said.   
"Thanks Cas." I replied as I left the kitchen. 

~  
Your POV

You woke up covered in sweat and you stared up at the bare ceiling above you. Slowly the tears started to fall down your temples as you started to remember what happened. When you normally slept, you only saw one death a night but this time every death was on some sort of replay. You turned over and buried your face into the pillow as you heard footsteps approaching. You closed your eyes again as he approached you and placed the back of his hand against your forehead. You slowed your breathing, pretending to be asleep, and opened them again when you heard them walk out the door again. You started crying even harder than before because you started to think about your current situation. You cried for Karrie, for the other families and people in your dreams, and because you were this thing called a banshee. You cried for your past life and for the fact that you weren't going to ever be normal again. You were crying so hard that you didn't hear the second set of footsteps approaching. You jumped when you felt someone sit on the edge of the bed.   
"(y/n) ar-are you ok?" Dean asked.   
"Yea I'm ok Dean." You whispered as you wiped the tears away.   
"No you're not. I'm sorry for what Cas did to you (y/n)" he said.   
You watched as he moved his hands to grab yours. You let him hold both of your hands in his but you kept your gaze away from him. You were embarrassed that he saw you cry. The two of sat there in silence taking comfort in each other's presences.   
"Hey Dean?"" You began.   
"Yea?" he asked.   
"When I told you that I saw you in my dreams, I wasn't lying. You were the one standing over Karrie's body. Sam and Cas were only figures but you were so bright and clear. You were looking at me with those green eyes of yours. That's why I recognized you when you visited me."   
"(y/n) while you were asleep, Cas told me something." he told you.   
"What?" You asked curiously.   
"Cas told me that when he saw your dreams, he saw a darkness around you. He told me that banshees can go mad and can even become evil from this darkness. He also said that he saw me in every one of the deaths. He told me that I was the one to push this darkness away." he said.   
You were at a loss for words.   
"(y/n) I believe that we are bonded now. I don't know how and I don't know why but I want you to stay here with me and Sam. You can still work at the coffee shop and we can help you move in but I don't want you to go through this alone. I want you here to be with me." he said. You finally looked up and met those green eyes that you fell for in your dreams. You held his stare and something inside of you made you lean forward and kiss Dean. You leaned back and chuckled at the smile on his face.   
"Ok Dean Winchester I'll stay but promise me we get to do that more." You joked.   
You both laughed and both went in for another kiss.   
~  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips are appreciated. I'm so nervous about posting these. I hope you enjoyed these. Yes I know Dean's a little softie in this but sometimes soft is good.


	3. Supernatural: Green Eyes part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything came up blank as the man with the green eyes told you about the memories you supposedly had together. Three years with him was apparently wiped from your memory. Does this change everything between you and the Winchester brothers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this one was cool hopefully you find it cool too

3 years later

You woke up to see everything dark again. You were still tied up against the wooden chair in the middle of the room. The windows were blocked out and the only light you got was when the witch walked through the door. Being in the dark for this long was taking its toll on you. Images of people dying played across your vision without you actually falling asleep. Your palms were pretty cut up from you digging your nails into them. You tried to stop the nightmares by causing pain but so far it wasn't working. Two weeks you've been down here. Two weeks of sitting in the dark. Two weeks of the nonstop nightmares. Two weeks of the witch coming in and doing something to you but you didn't know what. You didn't feel different physically but there was something missing mentally. 

Your breathing hitched when you heard the witch walking down the hall into your direction. You waited as she opened the door and slowly her heels clicked against the wooden floor walking towards you. You closed your eyes as she placed the palms of her hands on your temples and started to mumble something that you couldn't understand. Again you felt these cold waves surge through your body and you felt another piece of you go missing. Slowly the cold became painful and you winced as it started to increase. Not long after, the pain became so intense that you started to scream. You started to kick but the witch had a firm hold on you. When you were nearing your breaking point, you heard heavy foot steps entering the room. Your vision started to flash bright lights in the dark room and you screamed even harder. You heard someone calling out your name and felt the footsteps get closer to you. Something about the voice was familiar to you but you could only focus on the pain. You didn't notice when the witches palms were removed from your temples but you started to dose off from the pain. You heard more rustling and fighting but you didn't care anymore. All you wanted was sleep. So you closed your eyes and waited for whatever was next. 

You woke up seconds later when you felt two hands reach underneath of you and hoist you up. You rested your tired head against the stranger's broad chest. You tried to move but your body had given up on you. Soon you started to see lights again as the stranger carried you further outside. You dozed off and on until you felt yourself lying down. You looked up to see two green eyes staring down at you as your head was resting against their chest. You couldn't recognize them but something was familiar about them. You felt his arms around you, holding you tightly. You looked down at his mouth to see him speaking but you couldn't hear anything. Slowly you started to hear what he was saying.  
"(y/n)! You're awake! Is everything ok? Are you ok?" he asked you frantically.  
You learned forward off of him and looked at him confusingly. You looked around at your surroundings and saw that you were sitting in the back of a nice car. When you looked out the back windshield, you saw a small farmhouse. You looked back to the stranger beside you.  
"Where am I?" You asked.  
"Just outside Topeka, Kansas" he said.  
You tried to think about why you were in Kansas but everything came up blank. Last thing you remembered was walking out of a bookstore. You looked at the man confusingly.  
"Who are you?" You asked.  
"(y/n) don't you remember? It-Its me Dean. Your boyfriend."  
"What! No no I don't know you. I-I need to get out of here." You said frantically.  
Your heart started to race. You didn't know this man. Why was he calling himself your boyfriend. Panic kicked in as you realised that you could be sitting beside a psychopath. You started to move to get out of the car when another man got into the front seat. When he turned around you instantly remembered him.  
"Sam?" You asked enthusiastically.  
"Hey (y/n) I'm glad you're ok." he said.  
"Ok what the hell is going on here?" The man sitting beside you asked angrily. 

2 weeks earlier

You and the boys were on another hunt together. Everything was peaceful for once. Three years with the boys seemed to fly by. Dean and you were together and happy for the most part. Sam and Cas became your brother's and Crowley was like your annoying uncle that you sometimes hated. You sat in the back of the Impala reading another book as the boys discussed the case up front. You looked up to see Dean looking back at you through the rearview mirror. Even after being together for three years, he could still get you to blush and make your heart race. 

Hours later, the three of you got out of the impala and Dean checked the three of you in at the motel. You and Sam took the bags and went up to your room. Sam took the first turn in the shower and you laid down on the bed. Shortly after Dean walked in with some burgers and beer. Dean came over with some food for you and sat next to you on the bed. Sam came out of the restroom and looked at the burgers.  
"Is that all you got Dean?" he asked.  
"Hey some of us actually need meat. There's a burger with some lettuce on it. That counts as a salad right?" He asked jokingly as he looked at you.  
"Hey don't look at me! I get plenty of greens." You laughed.  
Sam picked up his burger and laid on the other mattress beside yours. You brought your legs up and sat cross legged on the bed as you listened to the boys's conversation. When the boys turned on the TV, you laid down on the bed and continued reading your book. After about four to five chapters, you closed your book and went into the bathroom. You turned on the shower and let the steam fill the room. When you took your clothes off, the warm air awrappedaround your body like a blanket. Soon you got into the shower and stayed in until the hot water was about gone. When you were done, you picked up the clothes you brought in with you and quickly changed into your pajamas. Well actually it was Dean's sweatpants and one of his old Black Sabbath shirts. You picked up your towel and started to clear off the fogged mirror. When you got a couple of swipes on the glass, you looked into the mirror to see a bloody figure standing behind you. You quickly turned around and gasped to see Karrie standing behind you. Even after three years, the sight of her still scared you. Blood started dripping from the corners of her mouth. You noticed that she was clutching her chest in the area where her heart was ripped out from. Slowly she started to raise her arm and she opened her mouth as if to speak but before she could touch you, you opened the bathroom door. You hurriedly ran to the front door and frantically opened it. You heard the boys call after you but you bolted down the metal stairs and towards the parking lot. As you looked around you, every figure that you witnessed die was standing in the motel parking lot. You noticed as they were reaching out to you and you swore you felt them too. You continued running to the edge of the parking lot until you came across a figure standing there. You stopped and stared in horror to see Karrie but this time the werewolf was behind her. You were watching her die again. Closing your eyes, you fell to your knees as you were about to witness her death for the hundredth time. You glanced back up at hero see her staring back at you but before the werewolf ripped out her heart, she opened her mouth. You watched closely, with tears in your eyes, as she began to speak.  
"Why didn't you save me?" she asked before the werewolf finally removed his hand from her chest. Your head fell into your hands and you wept. Soon you felt two arms wrap around you and a familiar warmth spread throughout your body. You looked up to see Dean staring back at you with worry written all over his face. You adjusted your body and wrapped your arms around his neck. He placed one arm behind your back and the other arm under your legs and he hoisted you up. You dug your face further into his chest and cried harder. The two of you never said a word as he carried you back to the room. Sam quickly excused himself so the two of you could talk. Dean carried you over to the bed and laid you down on the floral covers. He stood there quietly and waited for you to calm down. When you sat up on the bed, he sat down beside you. You rested your back against the headboard and pulled your knees to your chest. After a couple more silent minutes, you looked up at Dean.  
"(y/n) what happened?" he asked you patiently.  
"I-I don't know Dean." You said quietly.  
"What did you see this time?"  
"All of them." You whispered.  
Dean reached out his hands and grabbed yours. As he started to trace circles on the backside of your hands the warmth from before started stospread through you.  
"Did you fall asleep in there?" he asked.  
"No Dean I was awake. I got out of the shower an-and I cleaned off the mirror. I looked behind me and she was there. She reached out her hand and was so close to touching me. When I got out into the parking lot, I saw every one of them. I swear I felt them Dean. They seemed so real." You told him.  
"Well whatever is happening, we will get through it together. Ok?" he asked.  
"Yea." You mumbled.  
Dean crawled over and laid beside you. He placed his arm behind your back and pulled you against his chest. You buried your face into the crook of his neck and closed your eyes hoping for sleep. Soon after the world went quiet and you slept peacefully in his arms. 

You woke up hours later still snuggled up against Dean. You quietly got out from underneath his hold and went into the bathroom to change. When you went back into the room, you saw Sam sitting at the table with some breakfast. He looked up from his laptop and gave you a small smile. You could see the worry on his face. You walked up to the table and sat down beside him and grabbed a ham, egg, and cheese croissant.  
"Is everything ok?" Sam asked you.  
"Yea just something weird happened that's all." You replied as you bit into your sandwich.  
"Well if you want to talk I'm here." he said.  
"Thank you Sam." You replied as you took another bite. You looked up to see a small smile on the corner of his lips. The two of you sat in silence and ate your food. Shortly after, Dean woke up. He walked over to the two of you and sat in the third chair at the table. He picked up four sandwiches and quickly ate two before you were finished with your first. When all of you were finished with your meals, you began a game plan for the latest hunt.  
"So get this." Sam said from his laptop.  
"Yea." Dean mumbled.  
"Our next possible creature seems to be a djinn." he said.  
You looked at the two of them confusingly.  
"Don't worry (y/n) you won't have to deal with them. You are going to stay at the motel." Dean replied.  
"What's the problem if I did go since apparently you don't want me too." You replied annoyed. You hated it when Dean kept you on the side lines but you knew that he only did it when he knew it would be dangerous.  
"Djinn are very sneaky creatures. They can poison you with just a single touch. They can also make you go into a fake reality while they drain you of your blood." Sam said while never taking his eyes off of his laptop.  
"Which is exactly why you are staying here." Dean said as he got up to head to the restroom. You heard the shower turn on and you went back over to the bed. You opened up your book and read until Dean came out of the restroom. You watched as they packed up their gear and changed into their FBI suits so they could talk to the families. You walked out with them to the impala and waited for Dean beside the driver's side door. Dean came over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist.  
"Hey you be careful." You said.  
"Always. We'll be back soon I promise. If anything happens call me ok?" he asked as he placed a kiss on your forehead.  
"Just come back to me Winchester." You said. You learned up on your tip toes to give him a kiss on his lips. You closed the door behind him as he entered the car. You bent down and looked over at Sam.  
"You too Sam. Be careful and come back safe." You said.  
"Ok (y/n)." Sam replied with a smile on his face. Dean gave you another kiss before reversing out of the parking lot. You watched the black car drive away and then you proceeded back to the room. You laid down on the mattress and opened your book again. 

When you finished the book, you looked at the clock to see that it was around noon. You got up and turned on the tv but nothing looked interesting. After scrolling through the channels for the sixth time, you turned off the TV and decided to go explore the town. You ventured through a couple small shops but you were glad when you came across a small bookstore. As you entered the store, you marveled at the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves that were packed with books. You spent nearly an hour searching through the books to find one you really liked. You picked the book from the shelf and walked towards a small table in the corner. You were relieved to see a small cafe in the store. You ordered yourself a french vanilla coffee and brought it to the table. You opened up the book and began to forget about the world. 

Hours later you finished your second book and looked up to see a worker standing in front of you.  
"Sorry to disturb you ma'am but we have to close the store for tonight." she said.  
"Oh no problem." You said as you grabbed your things and left the store. You looked at your watch to see that it was 9:05 p.m. As you began to walk back to the motel, you took out your  
phone and saw a text from Dean. 

7:45 p.m "Should be back at the motel at around eleven. Djinn is harder to find than expected. I love you." 

You placed your phone back into your pocket and continued your walk. As you were walking over the bridge, you heard a deathly scream come from ahead. Your new "hunter" instincts kicked in and you began to run. You were well passed the bridge but you couldn't find the source of the scream. As you slowed down your walk, you began to see the figures again. They were standing in a line in front of you almost like a barricade. You were about to turn back when you heard another scream. You ignored the figures and ran past them and soon found a woman crouching on the side of the road. Everything inside of you was telling you to turn around but you kept pushing forward.  
"Ma'am is everything all right?" You asked.  
You didn't hear a response and you began to worry. Before you even realized, the woman stood up and blew a white powder at your face, making your world go black. 

You woke up in pitch darkness. You tried moving your wrists but they were tied behind your back. Wiggling yourself free was useless. Seconds later, the woman walked into the room.  
"What do you want with me?" You asked.  
"Don't you remember me?"  
"No but it's kind of hard to when it's dark." You said.  
"Remember. That's all I ask. Remember 1 year ago. Remember Portland, Maine. Remember the man you killed. Remember the life you and those Winchesters stole from me." she said through the darkness.  
You started thinking and remembered a husband and wife. More importantly you remembered the warlock Dean killed.  
"You're supposed to be dead." You said.  
"Supposed to be is different than is." she replied.  
"What do you want with me?" You asked again.  
"What I want is to make the older Winchester suffer like I did. I want him to know how it feels to loose the one you love. I want him to feel the pain of not being with them." she said. You could feel her near you.  
"Kill me then already." You said. The witch chuckled. "No what I'm going to do to him is far worse than you being dead. I'm going to make you forget him. I'm going to make you forget about the life you've had. He'll remember everything but all he is to you is a stranger. He'll get to live out his days suffering knowing that the one he loves doesn't know him." she said.  
You flinched when you felt the witch place her palms on your temples. You fought against her hold but you soon felt a cold wave go through your body making you shiver. As the pain intensified, you closed your eyes but when you did you saw the memories you had with Dean. You saw the very first time you met go across your vision. Soon youbegan to tear up at the pain and the memory. You saw your first date. Your first hunt together. You saw the first time the two of you had sex. You saw everytime he was there to comfort you after a nightmare. Every memory the two of you shared flashed across your vision. The pain intensified even more and when it became unbearable, you screamed out. Another shockwave went through your body and then nothing. Everything was quiet and the witch removed her hands and walked out of the room. You closed your eyes and passed out from the pain. 

Dean's POV 

Sam and I arrived at the motel a little past midnight. We had no luck finding the djinn but we are getting close. We walked tiredly up the metal stairs and quietly opened the room door so we wouldn't wake up (y/n). The room was dark and I gently placed the bags on the table. Sam went to the restroom and started his shower. I went to the couch and turned on the television. Sam soon finished and I went in to change. I came out minutes later and laid down on the mattress. I reached my arm over expecting (y/n) to be there but instead found her side empty. Quickly I went to the lamp and turned it on. I looked around the room but found no sign of her. I jumped out of bed and frantically looked for a sign of her.  
"Dean what's wrong? Where's (y/n)?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know Sam." I said as I opened the front door. I scanned the parking lot for any sign of her but found it empty besides the miscellaneous cars. I turned on the light to the room and found a note on the table.  
"Left at around 2 to explore around town. Be back soon. I love you Dean."   
"Sam! She's gone. She left a note but shes not back. She's supposed to be back by now!" I said frantically.  
"Relax Dean she could still be out."  
"AT MIDNIGHT?!" I yelled.  
"Ok Dean relax. It's a small town. We can find her." Sam said. I grabbed the keys to baby and went out. Sam stayed behind to see if (y/n) returned. I drove up and down the streets looking for her. I called her cell probably a dozen times but it led straight to voicemail. After three hours Sam called me back to the motel for some sleep. Little did he know that I didn't. The next day I woke up as soon as the sun started to show. I dragged Sam out of bed and together we went asking around town. Putting on our suits, we went and asked neighbors if they saw her. As we past a bookestore I immediately pulled over. We went in and showed the current worker a picture of her. She told us that (y/n) was there last night but was asked to leave at around nine. When Sam asked what direction she went after leaving the store, the lady pointed us in the direction of the bridge. As we traveled along the road I slammed on my brakes when I saw the book, the one she's read almost fifty times, lying in the ditch.  
"Sam would you come look at this." I said when I noticed the white powder surrounding the book.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I don't know but it looks familiar."   
"Want me to give Bobby a call?"  
"We may need his help. I'll call Crowley to see if he knows anything." I said as we started calling numbers. 

"Bobby said that the powder could be Devil's Breath. Witches use it to stun their victims and it'll make them do whatever they want. He also said that it was probably mixed with selenite which is a sleeping powder. Dean I don't think we are dealing with a djinn." Sam said.  
"Crowley never picked up. Whatever's going on with (y/n) Sam I know it's not good." "We'll find her Dean."   
"We better." I mumbled. 

Your POV 

A couple of hours later the witch came back and did the same thing. You saw every memory flash across your vision and you cried out for Dean. You needed him. You wanted him to find you. The third time the witch came, some of the memories were missing. You no longer saw how you two first met. You were also missing some other memories. While the witch was away, you would see the nightmares. They were on replay and would even show when you were awake. You tried to sleep but they would still happen. The eighth time the witch came, that's when you didn't see any memories. All you saw was blackness. You still called out for Dean. The last time she showed was when you couldn't remember anything. You forgot everything between you and Dean. You even forgot Dean himself. 

Present

"I said what the hell is happening?" The stranger yelled. You looked at Sam pleadingly hoping he would get you away from the man. "Dean calm down you are scaring (y/n)." Sam said to the man. The man looked back at you with a sadness in his eyes. You looked away from his stare and got out of the car, leaving the man in the back seat. Sam got out and caught up to you. "Hey (y/n) it'll be ok we will figure this out." Sam said.  
"What happened to me and who the hell is that man?" You asked as you moved your view to the man that was looking at you through the backseat window.  
"That's Dean. Don't you remember? He's been your boyfriend for the past three years." Sam said.  
"Boyfriend? What? No!" You yelled.  
"(y/n) why don't we just get back into the car and we'll figure this all out."  
"Fine but I am not sitting beside him." You replied "Ok." Sam went back towards the car and you stayed back while he talked to the green eyed stranger. You didn't hear much of what was happening but it sounded like the man wanted to be with you in the back. After a couple of minutes he finally agreed but only if he drove. Sam led you back to the impala and opened the back door for you. You sat behind the man while Sam sat passenger. The man started up the engine and headed back to the motel. On the way there, you noticed a bag in the backseat that was filled with books. You opened the first book you saw and started reading. You remembered this book. "I got you that book for your birthday." The stranger said.  
"Uh thanks I suppose." You said as you looked at him through the rearview mirror. You saw that he was staring back at you. As the two of you locked eyes, you felt a wave of warmth go through your body that made you shiver. You continued reading the book until you arrived at the motel. Sam and Dean got out first and Dean opened the door for you. You sheepishly got out and went over to stand beside Sam. The three of you went inside and you picked up the bag of clothes sitting next to your bed and went to the restroom. You started up the shower and waited for the steam to fog the mirror. You undressed yourself and stayed in until the warm water was gone. When you were done, you moved the curtain to the side and grabbed the towel from the top of the toilet seat. You quickly dried yourself off and went through the bag to find old rock t-shirts neatly folded inside. You put on a Metallica shirt and a pair of jeans. You stayed in the bathroom for a couple minutes longer just enjoying the quietness. After awhile you finally got the nerve to open the bathroom door. You laid the bag back down beside the bed and looked up to see that Dean was staring at you. You saw the sadness in his eyes and you felt a little guilty about how you acted towards him earlier. He opened his mouth as if the say something but was interrupted as Sam opened the door. He was carrying in some food and placed the burgers on the table. You quickly went over and picked up a cheeseburger before heading back to the bed. The other two sat down at the table and made awkward small talk. Soon the weird silence became unbearable.  
"Ok so what the hell happened to me?" You finally spoke.  
Dean looked at you but it was Sam that spoke. "What is the last thing you remember?" he asked. "I remember being at this motel. I remember going to town and then walking out of the bookstore. I remember the witch screaming and so I went to see if she was okay. She blew something at my face. While I was with her, she would say this weird chant and then my head would go through excruciating pain. I don't feel any different though." You told him.  
"Except the fact that you can't remember me." Dean mumbled.  
"Right." Sam said. You looked at Dean apologetically.  
"Sorry."   
The three of you sat in silence.  
"So what happened to the witch?" You finally asked.  
"She got away." Sam said.  
"Doesn't she look familiar?" Dean asked Sam. "It's the witch from Portland, Maine." You said. "It can't be we killed her." Sam said.  
"Well apparently not." You said sarcastically. Dean chuckled at your response.  
"Did she say what she wanted?" Sam asked you. "I remember that she told me that she wanted revenge for what you took from her." You replied. "Son of a bitch." Dean mumbled. You looked at the boys confusingly.  
"What? What's wrong?" You asked.  
"The bitch stole your memories of us because I killed her husband." Dean said loudly. He grabbed the keys to the impala and stormed out of the motel room, Sam following behind. You went to the window as you heard shouts coming from outside. You saw the two boys standing beside the car and the two were arguing over what to do with the witch. As the argument started to increase, Dean glanced up at the window and saw you. You saw a wave of sadness wash over his face. He quickly ended the argument with Sam and got into the car. He left Sam standing in the parking lot. Sam turned around and looked up at you. He gave you a quick nod before walking off into the direction of town. You went back over to the bed and laid down. You didn't realize how exhausted you were until you laid your head down on the pillow and quickly fell asleep. 

You opened your eyes to see them staring back at you. The victims. The ghosts. You glanced around to see them all surrounding you. This time felt different. Instead of seeing them all die, they were all just standing there watching you. As you looked around the crowd, you saw Karrie amongst them. After a couple of silent minutes, she turned around and started to walk away. Something inside of you made you move forward. As you pushed further into the crowd, they started to close in on you. Your heart started beating faster as your breathing slowed. You closed your eyes as you pushed more. You couldn't stand looking at the familiar faces. Soon you began gasping for air as they closed into you even more. When your heartbeat was at its quickest, the pressure around you lessened and you slowly opened your eyes to see her standing in front of you with the others gone. You looked your friend up and down to see her look the same as the night she died. You fought back the tears that gathered in your eyes. Karrie smiled back at you and it made your heart flutter. Before you realized what was happening, you saw a fist go through her chest. You held your breath as your friend was still smiling at you. You flinched when the hand receeded with her heart. As you saw her body collapse to the ground, you noticed three headstones behind her body. Slowly you got the courage to move your feet and walk up the them. The tears started falling down your cheeks as you noticed the names. 

Sam Winchester.  
Born May 2, 1983.  
Died September 7, 2010. 

Castiel  
Born --  
Died September 7, 2010

Dean Winchester  
Born January 24, 1979  
Died September 7, 2010

Your heart shattered as you read the gravestones. You laid you face in your palms and fell to your knees. As you wept for your friends, Karries voice played in your head.   
"You can't stop this. You can't save them." she whispered. Slowly you removed your hands and looked at the gravestones again. You gasped to see the stones replaced with the three men staring down at you. You made your way up off of the ground and faced them. There was blood all over them. You glanced at Cas to see the angel blade protruding out of his chest. You looked at Sam to see three bullet holes in his chest with blood seeping down his shirt. When you looked at Dean, you saw Ruby's blade in his chest and into his heart. The three men stared at you pleadingly and you heard your friends voice again.  
"You can't stop this. You can't save them." she whispered again.  
Soon Cas and Sam vanished leaving you staring at Dean. You looked at the sorrow and pain in his face and your heart shattered. Slowly he opened his mouth.  
"Save me." he whispered before vanishing with the other two.  
"How?" You whispered as you began to cry again. You fell to your knees as another wave of pain went through you. Soon you began to feel the pressure rise. Your lungs began to squeeze in on themselves and you gasped for air. When the pressure was at its worst, the voice spoke again. "You can't stop this. You can't save them." it said. You couldn't handle the pain anymore and so you screamed. 

You woke up covered in sweat and screaming. The tears soaked your cheeks and pillow. Soon a figure ran into the room and came over to you. You closed your eyes as they approached. The figure knelt in front of the bed and began to caress your head.  
"Shh it's ok. It's ok." Dean kept repeating. Soon you began to cry into the pillow. You felt Dean lay himself on the mattress and pull you towards him. You didn't care that you didn't know him because you were searching for some kind of comfort. You buried your face into his side and cried. Dean held you close until you calmed yourself down.  
"I can't save you." You whispered as sleep overcame you. 

Hours later you woke up to find your room empty. You got out of the bed and changed into some new clothes. As you walked past the table, you saw a note.  
"Sam and I are in room 214. Come in whenever. Can we talk later?" it said.  
You made your way over to their room and quietly knocked on the door. The door open with Sam in the door frame. He welcomed you in and you sat at the table. You noticed three breakfast burritos on the table and you opened one up. You didn't realize Dean was in the bathroom until you heard the shower turn off. A couple of minutes later, he walked out with a towel around his head and you chuckled at the sight.  
"What? Like what you see?" he asked jokingly. "Oh yea it sure is manly." You replied.  
"Ok you two." Sam said.  
You continued eating your burrito as the two boys talked about their plan on searching for the witch. They came to an agreement that Sam would go out looking first while Dean stayed to watch over you. A couple of minutes after Sam left the room, Dean walked over and sat next to you at the table. The two of you sat in silence for what seemed like an hour. After awhile you spoke up. "What? Are you not hungry?" You asked when you noticed that he didn't grab any burritos.  
"Starving." he replied. He was staring down at his hands in his lap. "Are you ok?" You asked.  
"(y/n) about last night.." he started. You began to blush when you remembered that the two of you fell asleep together.  
"Right.." You said quietly. You saw Dean raise his head and look you in the eyes.  
"What did you mean when you said that you couldn't save me." he asked worryingly.  
"I-I uh I don't know." You whispered. This time you looked down at your lap.  
"What did you see last night?"  
"Nothing." br /> "(y/n) you know that's not true and you know that you can't hide things from me." he said.  
"No Dean I don't know because I don't remember." You said flatly. Dean opened his mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it. The two of you sat in silence again.  
"I saw headstones." You said after awhile.  
"Huh?"   
"I saw headstones and when I got closer to them, the air around me started to close in. I couldn't breathe and the increasing pressure was making it worse."   
"Is that why you were screaming?" he asked. "Yea." You whispered.  
"Do you remember what was on the headstones?" "No." You lied.  
"I don't believe that."   
"I don't remember Dean." You said a little louder. "You can't lie to me (y/n)."   
"Forget it."You pushed out of the chair in frustration and started walking towards the door. As you reached the door knob, you felt a hand grab yours and spin you around.  
"(y/n) what did you see? And don't try to walk out of this." he said.  
You pulled your hand free of his and began to go for the door again. You felt him reach for you but you turned around and pushed at his chest.  
"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW DEAN!" You yelled. "yes." he said quietly.  
"I-I saw you. I saw you, Sam, and Cas. I not only saw your headstones but I saw how you died. Each of you were stabbed or shot in the chest. The three of you died on the same day Dean. As I saw the three of you, all I could hear was my dead friend repeat over and over, "You can't stop this. You can't save them." You said quietly as a tear rolled down your cheek. You saw Dean move forward as if to hug you but you brought your hands up and pushed him back.  
"Don't. I don't need your pity." You said as you quickly wiped away the tear.  
"(y/n) I'm so sorry. You don't actually believe that would happen do you?" he asked.  
"I don't know maybe."   
"Well I'm not going anywhere and neither is Sam or Cas."   
"I know but it could still happen."   
"It won't." He said as he turned around and went back to the table. You watched as he picked up the remaining burritos and unwrapped the first one. As he took his first bite, you turned and opened the door to head back to your room. A half an hour later, you heard baby's rumbling engine in the parking lot and heard Sam walk to his room. A couple minutes later you heard a knock on your door but you were still too mad to open it.  
"(y/n) I'm heading out now. Sam is in the other room so he's there if you need anything." Dean said. You didn't say anything as you heard his footsteps walk away. Soon baby's engine came to life again and quickly left the parking lot. You went over to the couch and turned on the TV. After a couple of movies, you went over to the bed and began reading your book again. Hours later, you heard baby again and quick footsteps running down to the car. You heard Sam yelling for Dean. You walked over to the window to see Sam holding Dean up as they walked back to their room. Dean was holding his chest. You saw the blood coating his fingers. Quickly you rushed out of your room and joined the boys in theirs. You helped Sam lay Dean on the bed and helped Dean take his shirt off. You gasped to see a large gash across his chest.  
"What the hell happened?" You asked as you went for the first aid kit.  
"That fucking witch attacked me." he said through gritted teeth as Sam poured alcohol on the wound.  
"Where at?" Sam asked.  
"Over by the old factory on 7th Street. I went to checkout the building when the bitch jumped me." he said. As the two of you were cleaning out the wound, you noticed that it began to sizzle. You looked at Sam worryingly and Dean began to scream.  
"What's happening?" You asked.  
"I don't know." Sam replied. The two of you continued cleaning the wound but it continued to sizzle. Dean's screams grew louder.  
"There must be some kind of hex." Sam said loudly.  
"Ok so what do we do?" You asked loud enough for Sam to hear.  
"You're not going to like this." he said to both you and Dean. He left the room and went out to the impala. He came rushing back in holding a torch. "Sam what are you thinking?"  
"Hold him down." Sam said as he stared up at the torch. You adjusted yourself over Dean's head and bent over him to hold down his arms. He had his eyes closed as the pain continued but opened one eye when he felt your touch. Sam soon came over and placed a bundled sock into Dean's mouth and brought the torch close to his chest. You clenched your eyes when Sam brought the torch down and put it over the wound. When you opened them again, you saw a blue smoke coming out of the wound. Dean's screams were muffled by the sock but they were still intense. You fought his arms as he began to thrash around. When the blue smoke stopped, Sam turned off the torch and brought the first aid kit back up. He began to clean out the wounds again. Dean's screams stopped as soon as the blue smoke cleared. You looked down to see Dean staring up at you. You blushed when you noticed that you were still holding him down. Quickly you moved your hands away and removed the sock from his mouth. You laid back in the bed and let Sam continue patching the wounds. You watched as the younger brother finished up and helped Dean move towards the bathroom. He came out a couple minutes later with a new shirt on. He went over and laid in the other bed and quietly went to sleep. After a couple awkward minutes, you said goodnight to Sam and went over to your room. You quickly put on your pajamas and laid down letting sleep overcome you. All through the night, you tossed and turned. You felt guilty about what happened to Dean. You rolled over and looked at the clock to see what it was a little past six in the morning. You closed your eyes again before finally getting out of bed. You turned on the lamp and started to pack your things. You left the clothes that weren't yours, which didn't leave you with much, and picked up the bag of books. Laying the bags on the bed, you went over to the nightstand and started writing on the notepad. You went back over to your bags and started for the door. You gave baby a little kiss on her hood before heading towards the bus stop. Not even fifteen minutes later a bus pulled up and you paid the toll before heading towards the back of the bus. You laid your books on the seat beside you and rested your head on the headrest before closing your eyes again. 

Dean's POV 

I woke up with a big pain on my chest. I got up and went to the restroom to change my bandages. I heard Sam in the other room waking up and I told him to go out and get breakfast. I put on a new shirt and went over to (y/n)'s room to see if everything was ok. I knocked on the door a couple of times but there was no response. I took out my key to her room and opened the door. There was enough sunlight in the room for me to see that it was empty. I saw her bags were gone but some clothes on the mattress. My heart started to race as I searched the room. I walked over to the restroom to see it clear. I was almost out of the room when I noticed a note on the nightstand. As I started reading the note my heart shattered. Slowly I sat on the mattress and let the note fall to the floor. 

"To Sam and Dean,  
I'm so sorry for everything. I just can't stay here knowing the pain I'm causing you because I can't remember. I need to leave. I need to find myself again. Please for the love of God don't find or follow me. I need to do this. I'll call when I'm ready but just for the time being don't call me. I'll be safe I swear. Thank you for all you've done boys. I'll find you again. I'm so sorry for everything Dean." 

I repeated the words over and over trying to find a clue to see if this was a trick but I couldn't find any. A couple minutes later Sam walked into the room.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"She's gone Sammy." I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be like a part three to this one. I didn't realize how long his one would get. I hope you enjoyed it though.


	4. Teen Wolf: The Beginning of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski is new to Beacon Hills. Meeting new people was difficult for him. At his first party in the new town, he meets a mysterious man in a leather jacket that changes his world. He must know this guy but what happens if he doesn't like Stiles back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short story of sterek. I'm posting part three of the banshee story soon. I hope you guys have liked my stories and that my crappy writing hasn't scared you away. Enjoy!

The first day back to school from summer break is never easy. It's a lot harder when it's your first day at a new school. Stiles Stilinski was starting his junior year at Beacon Hills which happened to be over three thousand miles away from his old school. His dad got a job as the new city sheriff so that meant packing his bags and moving across the country. 

Mr. Stilinski was finishing buttoning his new uniform as he hurriedly walked down the stairs to leave for work. He quickly glanced down to finish the top button when he smacked into Stiles. He looked up to see his son standing in front of the door with his backpack on. 

"Stiles come on I can't be late on my first day and neither can you." he said.  
"Yea yea I'm going." Stiles repeated sheepishly  
The sheriff noticed his son's anxiousness.  
"I know it's hard moving all this way out here and I know it's hard being the new kid at school but son you can't be scared of new things. You have to go out into the world and meet people."  
"I know I know." he said  
"So move those legs, get into that jeep, and Go. To. School. "  
"Alright alright." Stiles said as he began to open the door. He held it open for his dad before making his way over to his beloved jeep.  
"Have a good day at school!" his dad yelled as Stiles started to drive away. Stiles's heart started to race as he got closer to the school. He arrived nearly twenty minutes early but stayed in his jeep. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes to try and settle himself before he had a panic attack. When the first bell sounded Stiles quickly got out of his jeep and made his over to the office. When he turned around the first corner, he bumped into someone.  
"Sorry man." Stiles said.  
"It's cool man." The other guy said. Stiles looked up at the man to see a jacked up dude with two stripes on his bicep.  
"Hey could you maybe show me to the office? I'm new to town so I have no idea where to go."  
"Yea sure I was actually headed that way." The guy replied.  
The two guys were quiet as they made their way to the front office. The man showed Stiles to the counselors room before sitting down in a chair in the main office.  
"And who do we have here?" The woman asked as Stiles knocked on the door.  
"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. I'm new to town." Stiles said as he reached his hand out to shake the woman's.  
"Hello Stiles. I'm Ms. Morrell the guidance counselor. I'm so glad that you are here." she said. Stiles watched as the counselor began to look through her stacks of paper on her desk. "Ah-ha here it is." she said as she gave Stiles his schedule. Stiles grabbed to paper and as he looked through his classes, Mr. Morrell made a phone call.  
"Hello can you send Scott McCall into my office please. Thank you." she said. Seconds after she place the phone down, the door opened. Stiles looked up to see the guy from earlier.  
"Oh hey." he said.  
"Hey." Stiles replied.  
"Scott this is Stiles. Stiles this is Scott. He's going to be showing you around the school today." Ms. Morrell said.  
"Cool." Scott said.  
The two boys left the office together and Scott showed Stiles his locker. After Stiles's third try and got the door opened.  
"So Stiles where did you move here from?" Scott asked.  
"Boston, Massachusetts. I came here with my dad."  
"What's your last name again?"  
"Stilinski."  
"So your dad is the new sheriff?"  
"Yea"  
"Dude that's so cool."  
"Thanks."  
Stiles closed his locker and the two of them made their way over to their shared economics class. Scott made his way back to his seat but the teacher made Stiles stand up front and introduce himself. Slowly Stiles walked over and sat in the desk beside Scott.  
"Sorry about that. Coach can be a jerk sometimes." Scott said.  
"Why do you call him coach?"  
"He's the coach of the lacrosse team. I'm the captain."  
"Cool. When is tryouts?"  
"Tomorrow after school. I'd be cool if yo-"  
"McCall. Dilinski quit talking or it's half hour detention after school!" Coach yelled  
"Sorry coach." Scott said  
"It's Stilinski." Stiles mumbled.  
The boys sat quietly for the rest of class. When the bell rang, a red headed girl walked over to Scott.  
"Hey so tonight I'm having a party at my lake house. You and Kira are welcome."  
"Thanks Lydia."  
"Cool so I'll see you tonight."  
"Yep. Oh hey can Stiles come?"  
"Who?"  
"Me." Stiles said as he raised his hand.  
"Oh yea sure the more the merrier." Lydia said as she walked away.  
"So how many people are coming to this party?" Stiles asked.  
"Probably the whole school. Lydia is pretty popular around here. It's fine that I invited you? I don't want to make you come if you don't want to."  
"No it's fine. I need to make some friends anyways."  
"Cool. So do you want to come over to my house after school then?"  
"Sure." 

For the rest of the day the two boys hung out and got closer. After school Stiles followed Scott back to his house. Later that night, the boys left for the party. As they pulled up, Stiles heart began to race as he saw all of the cars. He took slow breathes to try and calm himself.  
"Hey is everything all right?" Scott asked.  
"Yea just a bit nervous."  
"You can stick with me tonight."  
"Thanks."  
As Stiles parked his jeep, a girl walked up to Scott and hugged him when he got out.  
"Hey Kira." Scott said when they pulled apart.  
"I'm glad you came." Kira said  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
Stiles coughed at the rising awkwardness.  
"Kira this is Stiles. He's new to town so I figured I would show him around."  
Kira walked up to Stiles and stuck out her hand.  
"Nice to meet you Stiles. I'm Kira." Stiles reached out his hand and shook Kira's.  
"You too." he replied. 

The three of them headed towards the cabin and joined the party. For the next hour Stiles hung around Scott and Kira. He met a girl named Allison and her boyfriend Isaac, Malia, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden, and Danny. Stiles went to grab a drink when Scott and Kira began dancing together. After grabbing his drink, he went out the back door to get some fresh air. He stood over the cliff and stared at the lake in front of him. For what seemed like hours he gazed at the stars, the trees, and the waters waves. He didn't notice when someone came up and stood beside him.  
"It's quite a sight isn't it?" Stiles jumped when the person beside him spoke.  
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." they replied.  
"It's fine just a warning would have helped too." Stiles joked. The man chuckled at Stiles's response. The two stood in silence for a couple more minutes.  
"I'm Derek by the way." The man said. Stiles finally glanced at the stranger. He was taken by surprise by the man with the bright green eyes. All he wanted to do was stare into them all night. Stiles quickly looked forward again when the stranger looked at him. The stranger chuckled again and Stiles tried holding down the bush that was starting to rise.  
"I-I'm Stiles." he said sheepishly.  
"I know."  
"Oh?"  
"We have economics together. I'm in the back."  
"Oh"  
"So what brings you to Beacon Hills Stiles?"  
"My dad got a job here."  
"Ah Sheriff Stilinski I'm guessing is your father."  
"Yup."  
"Cool"  
The two of them sat and stared at the lake again. Stiles kept glancing at Derek and his heart started racing when he noticed Derek was looking at him.  
"Wanna get out of here?" Derek asked  
"Sure."  
"Follow me."  
Derek turned and walked in the direction of the woods. Stiles's heart started to race as he followed the man. The two of them weaved through the trees in silence for minutes with Derek in the lead. Stiles couldn't help but stare at Derek's physique. He noticed the way his leather jacket clung to his muscular torso, the way he walked, and the mysteriousness about him. The part that confused Stiles the most is how comfortable he felt around Derek. Silently the two walked through the trees until they came upon a clearing. Derek led Stiles over to the boulder hanging over the cliff and held out his hand for Stiles to grab on to. Stiles's heart raced even harder when he placed his palm in Derek's. The two sat on the edge of the rock and Stiles stared in awe at the view. He saw the spring with the waterfall above it. He saw the endless flowers with deer spread all throughout. He saw the full moon hanging above the trees that made the fog glow. Everything about this place was perfect.  
"It's beautiful." Stiles said in amazement.  
"I found this place when I was young. So far no one has discovered it either."  
"So you just traveled through the woods all by yourself. Weren't you scared of some psycho hiding in the trees?"  
"All of the psychos live on the other side of the forest." Derek chuckled.  
The two sat and admired the view. They talked about everything and Stiles would crack a joke that would make Derek laugh. Seeing Derek smile would make Stiles's heart flutter. All night the boys talked and it was when the sun began to rise that Stiles remembered about the party.  
"Oh crap." Stiles said.  
"What?"  
"I left Scott at the party." Stiles said as he jangled the keys in his hand. Derek stood up and held out his hand for Stikes to take. He gladly obliged and the two made their way back to the lake house. Stiles was surprised to see his jeep and a mustang left.  
"So I'll uh see you in school then?" Stiles asked.  
"Yea."  
"I-I was wondering if we could do this again sometime?" Stiles asked nervously.  
"I'd like that." Derek said.  
"Cool."  
The two parted ways and Stiles made his over to his jeep. He watched as Derek got into his car and drove off. He quickly scrambled through his jeep until he found his phone. 

Scott: "Got a ride from Kira. Have fun wherever you are."

Stiles set his phone down and started up his jeep. When he got home, he quietly made his way upstairs and laid down on his mattress. Not even second after closing his eyes, he fell asleep. He dreamt about those green eyes and that toothy grin. He dreamt about the two of them sitting on that rock and about the laugh that brought a smile to his face. As the night continued, the two got closer together. When Stiles stared into Derek's eyes, he couldn't look away. Slowly their faces moved closer towards each other. Their lips were so close and Stiles could smell Derek's cologne radiating off of him. As they were about to touch Stiles was awakened to his alarm blaring. He growled into his pillow and his heart sank into his chest. He wanted so badly to touch those lips. 

For the next week Stiles and Scott became closer as friends and Stiles went over to Scott's everyday after school. During the day, Stiles would look for Derek but he never showed up for class. Everyday that Derek didn't show was like a blow to Stiles's heart. He desperately wanted to see him again. The Tuesday of the following week was when Derek came back to school. Stiles's heart lept with joy when he saw the leather jacket in the hallway. When Derek looked back, Stiles gave a short wave but Derek turned around and went into a classroom. Immediately Stiles's heart sank. When he got into the economics class, he looked for Derek but saw Derek talking with the blonde haired girl, Erica. Stiles made his way over to Scott and slumped into his desk. For the next 45 minutes, Stiles kept glancing at Derek and was saddened when Derek never looked his way. 

The rest of the week was the same. Stiles would wave to Derek or say hey in the halls but Derek would ignore him. At Fridays lacrosse practice, Stiles noticed Derek in the stands. Coach yelled at Stiles everytime he missed the ball but he didn't care because he could only focus on Derek.  
"STILINSKI MEET ME AFTER PRACTICE!" coach yelled. An hour later Stiles went up to coach.  
"Stilinski what the hell was that?" coach asked  
"I don't know coach. Just a little distracted I guess."  
"Well get focused for tonight's game. I'm putting you in."  
"really coach!"  
"yea now don't make me regret this."  
"You won't coach."

Stiles met up at Scott's after practice and got prepared for their first game. Hours later the two left for the school and got ready in the locker room.  
"Hey you've got this." Scott said when he noticed Stiles anxiousness.  
"Thanks."  
"Ok team tonight's our first game. Go out there and don't suck. I'm looking at you McCall. Now get the hell out on that field and make me proud!" The coach yelled.  
The team ran out into the field with victory in their minds. Stiles was shocked to see how many people showed up to the game. He quickly saw his father sitting in the stands with pride written on his face. Stiles got into position and played the first quarter of the game with intensity. After half time, Stiles went back onto the field but when he looked in the stands he saw Derek. This time Derek was watching him. Stiles was so distracted that he didn't notice that the other team was running in his direction until after one of them knocked him down. For a solid minute, Stiles gasped for air. Scott soon came over and gave him a hand up. Stiles looked into the stands and saw Derek looking at him again but with worry on his face. When the second whistle rang, Stiles was so distracted that he missed when Scott threw him the ball.  
"STILINSKI!" coach yelled.  
After the third whistle, Stiles was fortunate enough to get the ball but when he glanced at Derek, he saw him talking to Erica. When he tried making a shot, the ball flew above the net.  
"STILINSKI COME!" coach yelled.  
"Yes coach?" Stiles asked when he was standing in front of the coach.  
"Bench now." he said.  
"Yes coach." he said as he made his way over to the bench. Stiles took off his helmet and sat out for the rest of the game. When he looked for Derek, he was sad to see that he was gone. After the game, the team celebrated their victory in the locker room. Stiles stood by his locker and glumly packed his gear.  
"Hey Stiles be excited. We won man!" Scott said.  
"Yea woo." he said.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"I don't believe that."  
"It's fine. It's stupid anyways."  
"What's that?"  
"Just a little disappointed in myself for getting distracted."  
"We all get distracted at some point Stiles. Don't tear yourself up over it. You did make two great shots in the first quarter."  
"Thanks I guess Scott."  
"Want to go get some celebratory ice cream after?"  
"Sure I'd like that."

Stiles continued packing up his gear and congratulated everybody before leaving. After weaving between cars, he came upon his jeep. After digging through his pockets for the keys, he glanced up and saw Derek leaning against his door.  
"Hey." Derek said.  
"So now you want to take to me?" Stiles asked angrily.  
"Listen I'm sorry about earlier."  
"What now you want to acknowledge my existence. "  
"Stiles please hear me out."  
"What Derek?"  
"I'm sorry Stiles. I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for being-"  
"An asshole."  
"Yea."  
"Why though. Why treat me like you never knew me. I thought we were friends."  
"We are Stiles."  
"Sure."  
Derek looked around the emptying parking lot before looking back to Stiles.  
"Look Derek if you don't want to be friends then fine but next time tell me instead of leaving me in the dark and making me look like an idiot. "  
"Stiles.."  
Stiles tried pushing his way through Derek to get to his door. When he tried pushing the key in, Derek pushed him up against his jeep. Stiles dropped his gym bag and looked up at the two green eyes staring down at him. His heart started racing at how close he was to Derek. He looked down to Derek lips and yearned to lean forward and kiss them. Their breathing was quick and you could see their breathe as the temperature was beginning to drop. He liked how tight Derek was gripping his jacket. He glanced back down and saw Derek lick his lips. When he looked back up, Strikes surprised himself when he leaned forward and kissed Derek. It was soft at first but soon became intense. Stiles brought his hands up and cupped the sides of Derek's face, trying to pull him closer. Derek, still gripping Stiles's jacket, was trying to pull him closer. After a couple hot of minutes, the two broke apart for air. Stiles prepared himself for round two when Derek leaned in close.  
"I like you Stiles more than anything. I left you in the dark because I was scared. You're the first guy I've ever liked."  
Stiles pulled Derek back to his lips but this time was more passionate. When they finally broke apart, Stiles looked up into Derek's green eyes.  
"I like you too Derek." Stiles whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks. I think my writing has improved but most of the time I'm wrong. Again tips or mistakes you see would be much appreciated.


	5. Supernatural: Green Eyes part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the boys was hard but you needed to get away because not remembering was hurting you and them. 8 months later you see them again but you can't scream out for them. The thing inside of you reveals your biggest secret to Dean. How will Dean react to the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I guess I am back. I think. Since the last chapter I have been through a lot. I found out my grandma has cancer, I had to put my dog down, and I had to end a relationship so it was hard to find the time to write. I hope you have liked my stories I know they are not the best but I think that I am improving idk really. I think I am gonna post more we will see. Again tips, ideas, or comments are welcome. I hope you enjoy the third and final chapter to the Dean x reader story!

Another soul lost. Another life taken by your hands. Another day trapped inside of your own body screaming for someone, anyone to rescue you. You may have lost count of the days but you never lost count of the bodies. Thirteen innocent lives taken with the hands that you could no longer control. You remembered every death, every last word and especially every plead to spare their lives. You tried to gain back control but every time you were shut out and were sometimes blocked away in your own head in total darkness for hours or days on end. Hope was a dying dream and the thing taking over you laughed the first time you prayed for help. Soon the only hope that was left was for the sweet release of death.

8 months earlier

You awoke a couple of hours later to find an elderly woman poking your arm. You glanced at her before feeling the drool on your chin. Quickly you brought your shirt up and wiped it away.

“Sorry to wake you darling just wanted to tell you that we have stopped for gas.” she said.

“Oh-oh ok. Thank you.” you replied.

“Would you mind helping me off the bus, my knees are not as good as they used to be.” she chuckled.

You held out your arm for her to hold on to and helped her out of the bus. The two of you walked into the convenience store and you left her to the snacks while you went to the restroom. When you were washing your hands, the elderly woman walked into the restroom and walked up to the sink beside you. Slowly she put on another coat of lipstick and put the tube back into her purse.

“So where are you heading?” you asked.

“Just out of town for a while.” she replied. The woman turned her body to face you and that's when you noticed her eyes shift to the black that you knew all too well. You let out a quick gasp before the woman grabbed hold of your wrists. You watched the smoke exit the woman's mouth and you screamed as it forced its way into you. That's when everything went black.

Now

“Didn't you love it (y/n)! God the way they called out for their lives. Oh and the way they were begging and pleading. They really know how to turn a girl on!” the demon said.

“Fuck off.” you replied.

“Did I offend you?” the demon laughed.  
This was the twelfth body. Another life taken by the black eyed bitch controlling you. You lost track of how long it has been since the store but you didn't care at this point. You hoped the boys were looking for you and that they didn't listen to your note. The demon often mocked you for thinking about the Winchesters.

“How about we go have some more fun.” the demon said.

Sam’s P.O.V

Dean and I arrived at the bunker shortly after (y/n) left. Right as we walked through the door Dean disappeared into his room. The only way that I could get him out was for beer, but he only went back in. I saw him here and there but every time he did come out he looked worse for wear. Cas tried to get through to him but that didn't work. I knew he was in there looking for her even though I told him to give her space. I finally got him to go on a hunt with me. Three vamps were outside of Austin, Texas and when we discovered the nest, I watched in horror as Dean slaughtered every one of them with so much anger in his eyes. He was spiraling out of  
control.

“Dean let me help look for her.” I told him when we returned to the bunker.

“No Sam I need to do this. Stay out of it.” he replied as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Yea and how far are you on finding her huh?” I said as I followed him.

“Stay out of it Sammy..” Deans voice grew louder. He opened his first beer.

“You can't push me out while you are clearly struggling without her. Let me help you find her.”

”I said stay out of it Sammy!” Dean said almost yelling.

“Dean I-” I watched as Dean chucked his beer across the room to the wall beside me.

“I said stay out of it.” Dean turned and left the room leaving me to clean up the mess.

Deans P.O.V

It's been months without (y/n) and every day was just a miserable as before. I just got her back, and she left just like that. Doesn't she realize that I can help her. That I can find a way to get her memories back. As I paced around the room for the thousandth time, I glanced at my laptop and looked for a case to try to distract myself. An hour later I found a possible hunt and quickly went to Sam.

“Sam pack your bags we are headed to Davenport Iowa.” I said as I entered Sam's room.

“Ok? What for?” he asked.

“Possible demon case. We head out in thirty minutes.” I told him.

Seven hours later we rolled up to our hotel, and we quickly checked in before heading to our room. We took turns with the shower before heading to bed. In the morning I woke to find some chicken fried steak ready on the table.

“So why do you think it's a demon?” Sam asked between mouthfuls.

“There's been twelve bodies all across the U.S with the same mo. All the victims have had their throats slashed with other wounds around their body. Also in every town that they were killed in there was an increase in electrical storms. I checked the radar for increased electrical storms and it led me to Davenport, Iowa.”  
I watched Sam pull out his laptop and I assumed he was looking for any missing persons in the town and after about ten minutes Sam looked up at me.

“Find anything?” I asked.

“Local college woman disappeared from her dorm room two days ago. Follows the same mo. of young women with dark brown hair.”

“Ok anything else that seems unusual?” I asked.

“Yeah actually according to this all of the doors and windows were locked.”

“Seems legit to me. I'll change, and then we'll go check out the place?”

Half an hour later we were pulling up to the university with our suits on. We were led to the girls dorm and asked her roommate some questions. After a couple minutes, we said goodbye to the sobbing girl and returned to our hotel.

“I don't know Dean I think this girl may have just ran away.” Sam said.

“I don't think so.”

“Yea why's that?”

“I walked over to the window and saw-”

“Sulfur.”

“Bingo.”

“It looks like the missing girls parents live here in town” Sam said.

“I'll go check their place out.”

“Ok I'll keep doing some digging.”

I soon left to the woman's parents house and asked them some questions about the girl. On the way back I stopped at a bar and picked up some burgers and beer to go. When I returned to the hotel I placed the food on the table and looked up to see the worry on Sam's face.

“What is it Sammy?”

Sam slowly turned his computer screen and showed me camera footage of the bar.

“Watch this and tell me what you see.” Sam said as he pressed play.

I sat down at the table and watched the video. Not even a minute in and that when I see it.

“That's the missing girl walking out of the bar with...” Sam started.

“With (y/n).”

Your P.O.V

Victim thirteen. Another poor woman taken and tortured by your own hands. You watched as the demon tricked her into taking her home. You watched as she brought her back to the basement of some random house. You heard the screams and silently wept to yourself as the demon kept on torturing her. As she took her lasts breaths, you smiled knowing that she was no longer in pain. The demon picked up an old rag and started wiping the blood off her well, your hands.

“Did you enjoy it?” the demon asked.

“Go to hell.” you whispered.

The demon chuckled. Shortly afterwards, you heard four heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

“They're here. You know I thought they'd get here sooner.”

“What who?” you asked.

“Oh you know who and you are gonna watch me tear them apart.”

“No-no please don't. Not them please!” You screamed.

The basement door swung open with your back turned against it. The demon controlling you raised your arms as in defeat.

“You've caught me boys” the demon said as she slowly turned to face the Winchesters.

“What are you doing (y/n)?” Dean asked.

You tried to scream and tell him that its not you. You wanted to reach out and hug them. When the demon took over your body, you slowly started to gain back your memories.

“I'm sorry Dean. Please take me back, I remember everything.” the demon said.

The boys kept their guns aimed at you.

“Dean it's not (y/n)!” Sam yelled.

“What?” Dean looked at you closer.

“Gotcha.” the demon said as she moved her arms. You felt the force of her power as she shoved the boys against the wall slowly choking them. You screamed at the demon and tried to push her out.

“She's a fighter you know.” the demon continued.

“Get out of her you bitch!” Dean said when the demon stopped choking them.

“Hush now Dean. You know I've learned a lot about (y/n) over the past couple of months. You won't believe the things that goes on in her pretty little head. Oh Dean the things she's hid from you. It was like watching a soap opera. Sammy dear you probably know what I'm talking about.”

“No please..” you said.

“Don't you remember walking into the bathroom in the bunker and seeing her crying.”

“Stop!” you said louder.

“Remember carrying her and comforting her while Dean was coming back from a hunt.”

“I SAID STOP IT!” you yelled as you started to push her out. You didn't want Dean to find out. You needed to stop the demon no matter what.

The demon shook her head when you were starting to take back control. She pushed you back and laughed at you.

“Oh I guess she doesn't want me to tell you.” the demon laughed out loud.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“Sam do you want to tell him or should I?”

“Dean I-”

“Ok Sam I'll tell. Well continuing on with the story, you were coming back from a hunt, Sam found (y/n) in the bathroom surrounded in her own blood, he was the handsome hero and held her in the hospital when the doctors came in and told her that she lost your child.” the demon said with a smirk.

"What?" Dean whispered. You saw the pain and sadness spread across his face. 

Rage surged through your body and you began to fight against her hold. Slowly but surely you took your control and pushed the demon away inside of you. The boys were released from the wall and they fell to the floor. You looked at the boys while you still had control.

“Dean I-I'm so sorry. I was gonna tell you but I couldn't find the right time. I love you and I remember. I remember everything so don't lose hope.” you said before the demon took back control.

“Oh that little slut.” the demon said angrily.

Before the demon could realize, Sam grabbed his flask of Holy water and poured it on you. You heard the screams before blacking out from the loss of energy from taking control. When you gained enough energy you woke up tied up in a chair with the demon still inside of you. The demon looked up at the boys standing in front of you. Dean leaned over first and you could see the anger and sadness in his eyes.

“Why are you inside of (y/n)?” Dean asked

“Who wouldn't want to be inside of your pretty little girlfriend. All of hell is jealous of her.” the demon smirked.

“What did you have planned?” Sam asked as he leaned over.

“What makes you think we always have to have some sort of plan. Can't a girl just have a little fun every once in a while?” the demon joked.

“Why are you killing those girls?” Sam asked.

“Again can't a girl just have a little fun?”

Dean began to recite the exorcism to expel the demon out of you. You could feel the pressure start to build inside of you as the demon's discomfort started to grow. Soon the pressure was to strong and both you and the demon began to scream.

“WAIT! Wait I'll tell you everything.” the demon said through ragged breaths.

Dean stopped and listened.

“A long time ago I made a deal with Lucifer that if I sacrificed fifteen souls every three years then when the time came for him to rise that I would right by his side. Your girlfriend here was just a perk for the job.”

“We put Lucifer back in his cage a long time ago.” Dean said.

“But he will rise again and when he does I'll be there right by his side.”

“Well to tell you the truth sweetie, Lucifer isn't one to keep his promises.”

“Well I guess your little whore of a girlfriend isn't as innocent as she seems.” the demon chuckled.

“Fuck you.” Dean said as his anger started to intensify. 

“Funny she said that exact same thing.”

Dean started the exorcism chant again and you heard the demon scream. Soon the two of you were screaming as the pain as the pressure kept on building. Just before Dean finished the chant, he bent over and whispered to the demon.

“See you in hell bitch.”

“Oh I plan on it.” the demon said before exiting your body. You screamed as the pain was almost unbearable and you blacked out.

Dean's P.O.V

I watched the black smoke exit (y/n)’s body. As soon as her head dropped I fell to my knees in front of her.

“(y/n) (y/n) please wake up.” I said worriedly.

I stayed by her side and held her hand hoping that she would wake. After a couple of minutes Sam came up beside me.

“Dean lets take her back to the hotel. She's been through a lot today.” Sam said.

I quietly untied (y/n) and picked her up to carry her to the impala. I gently laid her in the back and Sam and I drove back in silence. Sam helped me through the doors and I laid her on the bed.

“Hey Sam can I talk to you outside please.”

“Yea sure.”

We both went out and stood by the Impala.

“Tell me what happened through your point of view and don't hold back anything.”

“Dean you should probably hear it from (y/n) first.”

“No Sam I need to know why you decided to keep this from me.”

“Dean she made me promise not to tell.”

“When did it happen?”

“It was a little while after the two-year mark of you two being together.”

“What I want to know is why Sam? Why keep it from me?”

“Like I said she had me promise not to tell you.”

I sat on the hood of the impala.

“I just don't understand.” I said as a tear rolled halfway down my cheek before I quickly wiped it away.

“I'm really sorry Dean I thought she would have told you.”

Your P.O.V

You woke up in a bed with the lights off. You reached over and turned on the lamp beside you. In the corner of your eye you saw one body in the other bed and one laying on the couch. As soon as the lights were on, the man on the couch quickly came over to the side of the bed.

“(y/n)! Are you ok? What's going on? Do you remember me? How-how long was that demon in you? Are you ok?” Dean said worryingly. 

“Dean. Dean! I'm ok I promise.” You said as you took Dean's hands in yours. You looked up into those green eyes that you missed so much.

“I'm so sorry (y/n) I should have been there. I should have looked for you harder. I should have protected you.” Dean whispered. You saw the tears start to build in his eyes.

“Hey it wasn't your fault for what happened. I left because I couldn't remember you and I didn't want to hurt you any more than I did. No one would have known that the demon was gonna possess me shortly after I left. I am fine now that you have found me. Ok? I'm here because you found me. I love you so much Dean.” You said as you squeezed his hands.

“Do you remember?”

“I remembered as soon as the demon took over.”

Before you knew it Dean crawled into the bed and laid beside you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer to his muscular chest. You didn't realize how much you missed his warmth. As he turned off the lamp, tears slowly made their way down your cheeks and onto his shirt. You laid your head on his chest and continued to cry as he rubbed circles onto your arm.

“I missed you so much Dean.” You said as another tear made its way onto Dean's shirt. Dean kissed your forehead.

“I missed you more than you'll ever know. Now no more tears ok? We'll talk more in the morning.” he said.

You closed your eyes once more and fell asleep in Dean's warming embrace. Hours later you woke up still in his arms. You looked up and saw him still asleep. Instead of getting up to use the restroom, you laid there listening to Dean's soft snoring that rumbled through his body. After a couple of minutes, you quickly swung your right leg over his side, straddling him. You saw the grin spread across his face as he slowly opened his eyes. Before he could say anything, you leaned down and kissed him. You felt his hands move onto your butt. You grinned into the kiss.

“Oh gosh I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb.”

You broke the kiss and looked up at the door to see Sam holding a tray of coffee's and a box that smelt like donuts. You heard Dean's grunt of annoyance and you looked back at him before giving his chest a light slap.

“It's ok Sam you weren't interrupting.”

“That's not what I'd say” Dean mumbled.

You brought your legs back over Dean and got off the bed before quickly walking up to Sam as he was placing the food on the table.

“I've missed you Sam.” you said as you wrapped your arms around him to give him a hug. You felt Sam’s arms wrap around you and you gave him a big squeeze.

“I've missed you too (y/n).”

“Yum bear claws!” Dean said as he opened the brown box.

“I grabbed a maple long john for you (y/n).” Sam said behind you.

“You remembered!” you said excitedly as you reached your hand into the box. You picked up the donut and quickly stuffed your mouth with the glazed deliciousness.  
Not even twenty seconds later you were reaching in for a second.

“Someone's a little hungry.” Dean chuckled.

“Starving.” you said with a mouthful.

Together you and the two boys sat at the table eating your donuts. You missed being around them. Those eight months without having control over your body was the biggest hell you have ever been through but being with them again and remembering everything was somewhat worth it.

“Do you have any clothes that I can change into? I am in a desperate need of a shower.” you joked.

Dean quickly scooted his chair back and went over to the bed. He leaned down to pick up his duffle bag and picked out a shirt with pajama pants. You too got out of your chair and walked over to him and grabbed the clothes from his hands. As you took the clothes, you felt his arms wrap around your waist as he pulled you towards him. You looked up as he leaned his head down to give you another kiss.

“I love you.” he whispered as he rested his forehead on yours.

“I love you too.” you whispered back.

As you pulled away, you licked Dean's leftover icing that got onto the side of your mouth.

“Yum.” you chuckled as you made your way to the restroom. You turned the shower on and let the steam gather in the small room. You took off your worn and tattered clothing and stood in the mirror. The feeling of Deja vu swept over you and you shook off the goosebumps that were rising on your arms. You looked on the sinks counter and found Dean's toothbrush and toothpaste.

“He can yell at me later” you said to yourself before putting some toothpaste on the brush.

After you were spitting out the toothpaste, you looked back up into the foggy mirror and cleared the surface off. You felt a chill behind you but when you looked you didn't see anything. Twenty minutes later you stepped out of the shower and changed into the Dean's clothes. When you walked out, you threw the clothes that you were once wearing into the garbage can beside the table.

“Feeling better?” Dean asked.

“Much.”

“So (y/n)?”

“Yeah...”

“I know that you probably want to change into your own clothes, so I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping later today?”

“Sure I'd love that.”

“Cool.”

Sam chuckled from the bed on the other side of the room.

“What's so funny?” Dean asked.

“Nothing.”

“What Sam?” you asked

“I just thought I'd never see the day that Dean would ask a girl to go shopping.”

You looked at Dean and saw him blushing. You laughed when you realized that Sam was right.

“Oh shut up you two.” Dean said.

Dean stood up and went to the bed to grab his own clothes before heading into the bathroom. When you heard the shower come on you looked at Sam.

“So how was he?” you asked.

“Hm? Oh Dean?”

“Yeah. How was he after I left.”

“I-I uh I am not gonna lie he wasn't in a good place for the first couple of months. After you left we went back to the bunker, and he basically locked himself in his room. The only time I could get him out was for a hunt. I have never seen him like that before.” Sam said.

“I'm so sorry Sam for everything. I shouldn't have left.”

“It's ok (y/n) it really is. You needed time to adjust and we gave you that. If we had known that you were being possessed then we would look for you but I think that's what Dean was doing in his room.”

“Yea he told me. Well kind of.”

You laid in the bed beside Sam's and looked down at your hands in the silence.

“Thank you for taking care of him.” you said after a couple of minutes

“Always. I'm glad that you are back.” Sam said.

“Me too.”

The two of you sat in silence until you heard the shower turn off. Dean came out not long after fully dressed with a towel wrapped around his head.

“(y/n) did you use my toothbrush?” He asked.

“Yeah I did. I'm sorry.”

Dean walked back into the bathroom and spit out the toothpaste. He walked out again without the towel.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Yeah. Sam are you coming?” you asked as you got out of the bed.

“No I’m gonna stay here. You two go have fun.” he said as he gave you a small smile.

“Ok well I don't think that we will be long.” you said.

“Have fun.” Sam said again as Dean closed the front door behind you.

For the next couple of hours you and Dean drove around and shopped for clothes for you. You stopped for lunch and then made Dean stop at a CD store to add to his music collection. After picking up a couple of new CD's, you walked hand-in-hand back to the impala. You put in a new CD and turned to Dean with a grin on your face.

“What's up with you?” he asked.

“You know what I could go for?”

“What's that?”

“A nice cold beer.”

“That's my girl!” Dean said as he started up the engine. The two of you made it over to a gas station and picked up a twelve pack of Bud Light and brought it back to the hotel. Dean carried in the bags of clothes while you carried in the beer. You took out three cans and put the rest in the mini fridge for later. You handed Sam his beer as Dean walked in with the last bag.

“You two have fun?” Sam asked.

“Oh yeah.” you said.

“Hey Sam we forgot to pick something up for you but we already ate so here’s the keys if you want to pick up something.” Dean said behind you. You noticed Sam nod to Dean before taking the keys and leaving.

“What was that about?” you asked.

“What was what about?”

“I saw Sam's little head nod. Looked like you were trying to get him out of the room.” You smirked as you turned to face him. You closed the distance between the two of you and reached up to give him a kiss. You brought your hands up and wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer to you. You felt his hands wrap around your waist, pulling you closer. After a while, Dean broke the kiss.

“Can we talk?” He asked.

“Yeah sure.” you said.

Dean took your hand and brought you over to the bed. He sat you on one bed while he sat on Sam's facing you.

“So while you were possessed, how much did you remember?” he asked.

“Um I-I remember most of it, some spots are a little iffy but otherwise I remember.”

“Do you remember what happened in the basement?” Your pulse began to quicken when you realized what he was gonna ask you about.

“I remember everything up until after I took back control when the demon took over again. After that I blacked out. Why?” I looked up at Dean to see the pain and sadness shining in those beautiful green eyes of his.

“Is-is it true about what the demon said about you know the-the um...”

“The baby.” you said when he started to choke up.

“Yeah.”

“Yes.” you said quietly. The room went dead silent as your answer hung heavy through the room. Dean brought his hands up to his face and cupped his mouth.

“Why...why didn't you tell me?” he asked after a minute or two.

“I was scared Dean. I didn't know what really happened. I didn't want to freak you out. I was scared about if you found out that I was pregnant.” you said.

“How long did you know?”

“Two weeks but by then I was already a month along.”

The room fell silent once more.

“Do you remember the ghost case that was only an hour away so you left Sam and I behind?”

Dean nodded his head.

“It was the first night that you were gone and I woke up in the middle of the night with a really sharp pain in my stomach. I also felt this wetness between my legs, so I got up and ran to the restroom to see blood all over my legs. I-I didn't know what to do.” you said the last part quietly as tears started to stream down your face. Dean reached his hands over and grabbed yours. He gave your hands a little squeeze before you continued. You quickly glanced up and saw Karrie behind Dean but this time she wasn't having her heart ripped out. She gave you a nod and so you continued.

“The pain in my stomach just kept getting worse and worse, so I called out for Sam. He came running in and just stared at me for a solid minute in complete terror. He  
helped me up and carried me to the impala and brought me to the hospital. Sam never left my side even when the doctors came in and told me that I had a miscarriage. I made Sam promise not to tell you. What happened that night was gonna stick with us until I eventually told you. God Dean when you came back and you were so excited to see me I couldn't tell you. I didn't know how you'd react. I thought that you were gonna be mad. I was so scared of loosing you.” Dean reached his hands up and wiped away the tears that kept on coming.

“Hey. Hey don't ever be scared of loosing me. I love you so much (y/n).” Dean brought his hands back down and grabbed yours again. You looked back up to see that he was crying too.

“If I had known what you were going through I would have tried to help you. I would have comforted you. I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you.”

“It's ok Dean you didn't know and it's ok now. I promise.” You stood up and Dean stood up with you. You wrapped your arms around his waist, and he wrapped his  
around your arms. The two of you stood there for what seemed like hours just holding each other. You didn't realize that Dean moved you to the bed but it didn't matter as you just kept clinging to him.

“You know what I realized?” you finally said.

“What's that?” he mumbled.

“I left my books on the bus.” 

“Well I guess we are just gonna have to start a new collection.” Dean chuckled.

You looked up at the spot where you saw Karrie standing.

“Yeah. A new collection.” you repeated when you saw that she wasn't there.

(the end)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any idea for me to write about I'm always up for suggestions! Also I'm sorry if this one is short.


	6. Supernatural: New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I liked the idea. I hope you like it!!

You awoke in the dark with a wet sensation between your legs.

“Oh shit...” you exclaimed.

You reached over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp. The alarm clock beside it was showing 11:03 a.m When the light was on, you sat up in the bed and moved the covers over. You looked in between your legs to see the covers soaking wet. Right as you did, your stomach began to intensely cramp up.

“SAAMMMM!!!” You loudly groaned.

You heard rapid footsteps rush to your room. The door swung wide open as Sam entered. You looked up at him.

“It's time.” You panted.  
“Oh? Oh!” Sam said as he quickly rushed over to you.

He put one under your legs and the other behind your back. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He carried you out of the bunker and gently placed you in the passenger seat of the impala then quickly ran to the driver side door and got in beside you. He fumbled with the keys before quickly finding the right one and shoving it in the ignition. You felt another intense cramp start as he was beginning to pull out of the bunker's garage. When he got the door, Dean quickly ran in front of the car making Sam slam on the brakes. You gave a groan in response.

“I'm sorry baby.” he said as he looked over at you.

Dean went around the impala and got into the backseat.

“You think you're gonna do this without me?” he asked as he shut his door.

Sam pressed the gas petal and drove in the direction of the nearest hospital. Sam kept looking over at you worryingly as you were breathing loudly from the pain. As he pulled up to the emergency doors, both of the brothers got out. Sam threw Dean the keys as he made his way over to your door. You felt his arm go under your legs and the other go behind your back again. When he stood back up, another wave of pain shot through your stomach.

“Arrgh!” You groaned louder.

Sam quickened his pace when he heard you cry out. You heard the impala's engine rev up as Dean pulled away from the doors. He placed your legs on the ground but kept his arm behind your back, giving you support. The two of you walked to the check-in counter.

“Can we get a doctor please?” Sam asked the nurse at the desk. 

She reached over and pressed a button on the counter and soon two other nurses came in with a wheelchair. One nurse came up beside you placing his arm behind your back taking Sam's place. He walked you to the chair and helped you sit down. Sam came over and grabbed your hand as you were wheeled to a room. The two nurses helped you up and the nurse waiting in the room handed you a hospital gown. The two that helped you up took the wheelchair and left while the third helped you take off your clothes and into the gown. Sam helped you into the bed and placed the covers over your body. As you pulled your hair up into a ponytail, another wave of cramps shot through you just even stronger than before. Sam reached his hand over and grabbed yours. He gave you a little squeeze. Soon Dean walked into the room with a clipboard in his hands. He sat in the chair on the other side of the room.

“Ok lets see what we have here. First name, (y/n), middle name, (y/m/n), last name, Winchester. So far so good.” Dean chuckled.

Soon another nurse came in to take your blood pressure and insert the IV.

“So I think I have mostly everything but there are things that Sam should fill out.” Dean said as he came over and handed the clip board to his brother.

Sam sat in the chair beside you and filled out the rest of the information. After the third round of cramps, a woman in a medical coat walked in. She came over and picked up the clip board that a nurse placed in the holder at the end of your bed.

“Hello! I'm Dr. Andrews and I'll be the one to go through this journey with you. So far everything is looking good. On a scale of one to ten how would you rate the pain?” she asked as she glanced up from the clipboard.

“I'd give it a three.” you replied.

You watched as the doctor moved two leg rests out from the side of the bed. She lifted your right and gently placed it in the holder and did the same to your left leg.

“Woah warning first! I'm gonna go and grab a sandwich.” Dean said as he quickly moved out of the chair and left the room.

The doctor chuckled. “Ok Mrs. Winchester I am going to see how far dilated you are.” Sam reached for your hand again.

“Looks like you are roughly 4 centimeters dilated. But it looks like you are moving pretty fast.” The doctor said as she stood up and took off her gloves.  
“I'll be back in about an hour to check up on you.” she said as she left the room.  
“You are doing great (y/n).” Sam said as he gave your hand a squeeze before letting go.  
“Are you ready for this?” you asked him.  
“I've been ready ever since you told me.” he replied with a smile.  
“I love you Sam.” you said.  
“I love you too (y/n).”  
“I'm not gonna lie this place has some good roast beef sandwiches.” Dean said as he walked in.  
“You'd eat anything that was free and say it was good.” you chuckled.  
“Hey now...” Dean looked at you fiercely.  
“She's got a point.” Sam chuckled as well.

Dean came over and sat in the chair on the other side of you. He picked up the remotes on the nightstand and turned on the TV. An hour came by surprisingly fast and the doctor returned to check how far you were.

“How far apart have your contractions been?” She asked.  
“I think about eight minutes or so.” You told her.  
“Perfect! We are moving along greatly.” she said.

The doctor checked your vitals again before leaving the room. Dean was fast asleep in the chair beside you. You glanced over at Sam and saw him on his laptop so you leaned your head back against the pillows and closed your eyes hoping for a little sleep. After a couple minutes you woke up to another wave of contractions, but they were stronger than before. You groaned in response to the sudden pain and began to let out small breaths. When the pain settled, you laid your head back down.

“No luck on sleep?” Sam asked.  
“Sleep is for the weak.” you joked.

Not even five minutes later another wave of intense contractions hit. You reached your hand out and Sam quickly grabbed it. You squeezed his hand as you rode out the pain. Two agonizing hours later the doctor came in and told you that you were about seven centimeters dilated. The contractions continued to get stronger and every time Sam gave you his hand for support. Dean left a half hour later when you woke him up from your groans after another contraction. Another two hours went by when the doctor finally told you that you could start pushing. The doctor put your legs back into the holders and the room filled with a handful of nurses.

“Ok (y/n) I'm gonna ask you to give a little push. Not too hard.”

Sam held your hand as you began your first push. He bent down and kissed the top of your head.

“You've got this (y/n)! I am so proud of you.” he whispered.  
“Ok (y/n) this time I want you to push as I count to ten and when I say ten, stop.” she said.

You leaned forward and you pushed harder as the doctor counted to ten. You began to scream when she reached six. When the doctor reached ten, you leaned back against the pillows and breathed heavily. You looked up at Sam and saw the worry on his face. The nurse beside your bed took a towel and wiped the sweat from your forehead.

“I need another push to ten.” the doctor said from between your legs.

You leaned forward again and pushed harder. You squeezed Sam's hand as the pain was almost unbearable. Your screams intensified. When she reached ten you leaned back against the pillows and breathed even harder.

“Oh god I can't... I can't do this!” you exclaimed as a tear rolled down your cheek.  
“You've got this baby I believe in you. You are so strong and beautiful and brave and everything that I love.”” Sam said as he wrapped his other hand around yours.  
“The baby is almost out (y/n)!” the doctor said.

Sam looked between your legs. You saw the tears start to gather in his eyes. He looked back at you with pride and joy written all over his face.

“Ok one more time (y/n)! You've got this!” the doctor exclaimed.

You looked back up at Sam, and he gave a nod in support. You took a deep breath before leaning forward and giving your final push. You screamed as the pain continued. When the doctor reached seven, the pain lessened and you leaned back against the bed. You were breathing heavily and you closed your eyes as you were a little dizzy. You opened your eyes again when you heard your baby start wailing. Sam let go of your hand and you watched him cut the umbilical cord. The doctor held up your child and rushed it to the baby station in the corner to check to see if it was healthy. You clutched Sam's hand again as you heard your child cry from the other side of the room. Tears soaked your cheeks. You looked up at Sam, and he was crying just as hard. After the nurses cleaned off your baby, they wrapped it up in a blanket and brought it back over to you.

“Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Winchester on your beautiful baby daughter!” the nurse said as she placed her in your arms.

You looked down at your daughter and you were filled with an extreme joy. You looked at her wispy brown hair, her little button nose, and her miniature hands clenched into fists. Sam reached down around you and stroked your daughter's head. You leaned your head back and rested it against Sam's shoulder.

“We made this. We made the most beautiful daughter in the world! She looks just like you!” Sam whispered in your ear.

You didn't notice when the doctors packed up their gear and left the room. All that mattered was your little girl and being in the arms of the one you loved. Soon a nurse came back and helped with the birth certificate.

“What are we naming this little cutie?” She asked.

You looked up at Sam while still holding her. You looked down at her while she was asleep.

“Raelynn Mary Winchester” You told her never taking your eyes off of her.

“That's beautiful!” the nurse exclaimed.

Sam reached down and kissed the top of your head.

“Do you want to try to feed her?” The nurse asked as she came up beside the bed.  
“Sure.”

You moved your hospital gown down and tried to get her to feed. After the sixth time, she finally latched on. A couple of minutes later the nurse came back with a cart.

“Why don't I take her so mama can get some rest.” the nurse said.

You handed your daughter over to the nurse never taking your eyes off of her until she was out of the room. Dean came back in a couple of minutes later.

“Where's my niece or nephew?” he asked.  
“They just took her away to the nursery.” Sam told him.  
“Her? I have a niece!” he exclaimed.  
“Come with me I'll let you see her.” Sam said as he led Dean out of the room.

He turned around as he was closing the door and gave you a little wink. You closed your eyes as you realized how tired you were. A little while later you woke up to Sam moving a piece of hair from your face.

“Hey.” You mumbled.  
“Hey sorry to wake you.” he replied.

You looked over to the chair in front of you to see Dean asleep.

“How long has he been asleep?” you asked  
“He sat down not even two minutes ago.” Sam said.

You felt him rub his thumb against your arm.  
“I'll let you get some sleep.” Sam said after a minute or two.  
“Join me.” You said as you scooted over in the bed.  
“You sure?” he asked.

You patted the space beside you. Sam gently got into the bed moved an arm under your head. You snuggled up against his chest as you felt his other arm wrap around your body.

“I'm not hurting you am I?” he asked.  
“No everything is perfect.” you said against his chest.

Your eyes grew insanely heavy and you fell asleep in Sam's arms. Everything was so right in the world. Your daughter was finally here and you were wrapped up in Sam's arms. Even Dean's snores from the other side of the room was perfect. Everything was right in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind that I chose the child's name. I really couldn't think of anything and a friend told me to use my nickname. There's kind of a backstory to that nickname but I like it so.. Again apologies. I think I may move more towards Supernatural but I'll throw in a couple of other types. I hope you guys liked this story!

**Author's Note:**

> My names Renae and I am addicted to TV shows. I also love writing but I'm really REALLY new to it all. If you could give me tips, I would love you forever.


End file.
